The Heroes of The Fallout
by General Viper
Summary: With Viper's group mistakenly traveled to the wrong dimension, they ended up in the Fallout Universe. Its up to Viper and the group to survive as they make new friends in the Commonwealth. And Tails and Blaze are also in the Universe but their age is different and their different backgrounds. Love is in the air, Viper must keep their relationship together, once again.


Chapter 1: Exploring Home

The seven men walked down a hill as they headed toward a destroyed neighborhood, they find houses destroyed, skeletons everywhere, destroyed cars and trucks, and irradiated water. The group decided to split up the group as they explore the neighborhood, Team one leads by Viper and his friends Jordan and Mason, and team two leaded by Johnson, and his friends Paul, Briggs, and Philips. Team one entered a house and they find two mutated Flys, Viper got his M4 assault rifle and shoots the mutated flys, in bursts. The Flys were dead, Mason found some food in a refrigerator, Jordan founded twelve .45 calibre rounds, and Viper took the meat out of the dead Flys. Team two went to a river, the water was full radiation, they can't drink water with radiation, it's bad for them. Paul founded a cooler, it has a carrot, melon, tatos, and corn. Johnson was filled his canister with radiated water, just in case he has to drink. Philips and Briggs founded two corpses, one was a dead man with leather clothing and the other was a irradiated dog with no hair, just skin. Philips took the meat out of the dead dog and Briggs looted the dead man's corpse and he finds a weird looking pistol with six .38 calibre rounds, a health kit, and a fragmentation grenade. The two teams headed back and they discussed what they have founded.

"I founded two giant flys in that we went in. And I killed them." Viper said.

"I found some food in a refrigerator." Mason said.

"I found some .45 calibre rounds." Jordan said.

"I found some food too, but I think we can grow them so we can stay alive." Paul said.

"I filled my canister with water that had radiation in it." Johnson said.

"Me and Briggs founded two corpses, some supplies and some dog meat." Philips said.

"Ok guys, I have a plan. The plan is that we have to clear this area and team two will go explore, not too far though because we don't want to lose sight of you." Viper explained.

"With all these houses, we can rebuild and make it our houses." Mason said.

"I founded a workshop over there, maybe incase that whatever tries to kill us, we can build defensives. " Johnson said.

Alright it's settled, let's get two work." Paul said.

Team one went to the workshop and decided to build a wall around the area, while team two went to explore the wasteland.

"Look! A gas station." Philips pointed out.

The team headed over to the gas station and they are dog just wandering around. The dog see the group, he ran to them, the team stopped as the dog stands next to Philips.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Philips asked.

The dog barked, he wasn't going to attack, he was happy to see a group people around.

"You want to come with us boy?" Philips asked.

The dog sniffed Philips and he licked his mask.

"Ok, let's stick together." Philips said.

Then the ground rumbled, a group of irradiated mole rats came out of the ground, they were hostile, the group ready up for a battle against the mutated mole rats. They fought until there were no more left. The group then finds a town up ahead, they heard gunfire, it was a big group of people with pipe weapons. The team was attacked, so then they attack the group of shooters. As they finished, they find a man with a lazer weapon calling for help.

"Up here, I got settlers inside, the Raiders are almost breaking through the door, grab that lazer musket and help us PLEASE!"

The group headed inside.

Chapter 2: Raiders vs Team 2

Inside the building, Team 2 saw a group of Raiders fighting the man with a lazer weapon. Philips shot one raider who was on the balcony, Paul killed a raider inside a room with mannequins wearing the old British revolutionary war clothing, Johnson killed a raider who was on the stairs waiting for them to come up, and Briggs killed a raider who was next to him trying to stab him to death. There were more Raiders waiting outside, Team 2 headed to the room where the man and settlers are.

"Man, I don't know who you guys are but your timing is incredible. Fox McCloud, Salem Militia."

"Its great to find survivors, we thought we were the last ones alive. We're glad to help though." Philips said.

"What happened to you guys?" Briggs asked.

"We once lived in a peaceful village that we built, but then a group of feral ghouls came and attacked us. Everyone from the village is here with me, Mario, Luigi, the princesses Peach and Daisy, the toads, the yoshis, including Bowser. Other settlers here like Draco, Samus, Link, Zelda, Sonic, Tails and Blaze." Fox said.

Philips realized that the dimension is not theirs, they have landed in the Fallout Universe, but characters from Super Smash Bros. Even Tails and Blaze are here as well, they were both upset about something.

"How many casualties?" Philips asked.

"I don't really know, about 17 or 25 casualties maybe?" Fox said.

"You guys been through hell, maybe we can help you." Philips said.

"That be great, but against all these Raiders? It's suicide." Fox said.

"I know a way." Said by a mysterious voice.

"Shadow?" Fox asked.

"There's a crashed vertibird up on the roof, pre-war, you might have seen it, but the military left a seriously sweet goodie. I'm talking about T-45 power armor, all model A, and the best part is that you can rip the minigun right off the thing." Shadow said.

"Power armor and minigun, now we're talking." Briggs said.

"You guys will need a standard F.C. Or fusion core, to power up the power armor." Fox said.

"Fusion core, got it." Paul said.

The four went to find a fusion core, Fox said that there's one by a terminal and a gate in the basement. Either they have to hack the terminal or lock pick the gate, they picked the lock picking. Briggs grabbed the fusion core and headed towards the roof access door. The three men thinked that Briggs wants the T-45 power armor to himself, even Paul can't fit in one because he is wearing juggernaut armor. The differences between juggernaut armor and power armor are that they both have great ballistic damage, but power armor has energy and radiation resistance, and requires fusion cores. Briggs puts the fusion core in and bangs it inside in case it doesn't fall out. He then got in the power armor and then he went to the crashed vertibird and grabbed the minigun. He then went to the edge of the building and the Raiders saw him.

"Boss, we got someone up here!" A raider said.

"Why don't you come down here and show us that gun up close." The Raider boss said.

Briggs jumps down and makes a ground pound, he then shot most of the Raiders with the minigun. Even the his group assist him, but then, the ground rumbled, a mutated lizard with horns and claws came out of the sewers system, it was known as a Deathclaw. Fox mentioned it to Philips since they were new to the wasteland. The group fired at the Deathclaw, they kept on shooting until it's dead. The Deathclaw grabbed Briggs and it smacked him across the chest. The Deathclaw dies and so the rest of the Raiders were dead, Briggs headed inside to see if the settlers were okay.

"That was a pretty amazing display, I'm just glad your on our side." Fox said.

"Your welcome." Briggs said.

"If you guys need a place to settle, we know a place." Philips said.

"We be happy if you did take us to a safe place." Fox said.

The group agreed, so then Philips told Fox and the settlers to follow him.

A few minutes later, Philips told his group that they were in a different universe with different people from another Dimension, now Tails and Blaze aren't together in this universe, but Philips won't jump-start if Tails has feelings for Blaze, he has to tell Viper first and watch happens between them. The group and settlers made it to the location that teams one and two were staying to survive. The location had a wall around the settlement, food needed to be farmed, purified water, and beds and rebuilt houses. The settlers walked in the settlement seeing people building turrets for defenses. This was it, a new home.

Chapter 3: New Home and New Friends

It was dark, the settlers were standing in line waiting for any further instructions from Team 1. They were happy that they were out of the town full of Raiders, now they found a good place to settle. Philips and Viper were talking near the river, talking about in a different universe.

"So let me get this straight, we are not in the right universe?" Viper asked.

"That's right, Tails must have sended us to the Fallout Universe by mistake." Philips said.

"Can't blame Tails, he's a good kid but he worries too much about Blaze, Flare and Saphira. I mean, he thinks something bad is going to happen, but nothing does." Viper said.

"So we are maybe stuck here, but we can help the settlers settle in and help them live a better life." Philips said.

"Alright, I better go make the announcement." Viper said as he stands up and heads to the settlers.

The settlers are excited, they finally get to sleep in shelter with real beds, food and water, including protection.

"Alright, if I can have your attention please!" Viper said out loud.

The settlers looked at Viper.

"I'm am going to assign all of you in groups where you can sleep in for the night." Viper said.

Everyone got in a group except for Tails and Blaze, they are both depressed as usual. Paul and Briggs takes the groups of settlers in each home, while Viper and Philips went to Tails and Blaze to see what is wrong. Philips asked if Tails and Blaze could follow him and Viper to their HQ, they both accept and they followed Viper and Philips. Viper asked Tails and Blaze if they want some purified water, they said yes and so Viper went to go get the purified water. Philips asked Tails and Blaze to sit down and ask them why are you depressed. Tails speaked first.

"My parents were attacked by a group known as the Gunners, they killed them." He said as he was trying to crying. Then Blaze went next.

"My parents were attacked too, the Gunners took them and put them into slavery. I never saw them again." Blaze said as she was trying not to cry too.

"Where did this happen?" Philips asked.

"Quincy." Tails and Blaze said at the same time.

They both blushed, but Viper walks in with purified water.

"Fresh from the water purifier." Viper said.

Tails grabbed his water and he drinked it really fast, so did Blaze.

"Wow, you guys are really thirsty aren't you?" Viper asked.

They both nodded, so then Viper and Philips pat them on the shoulder saying that they were sorry about their parents. Tails hugged Philips and Blaze hugged Viper, they were depressed.

"Don't worry, maybe someday me and the gang will attack the Gunners in Quincy, we will avenge Tails parents and rescue Blaze's parents from slavery." Viper said.

"Thank you." Tails said as he hugged Viper again and stopped crying, so did Blaze, they were happy.

"Where are you two going to sleep?" Philips asked.

Tails and Blaze looked at each other, they both blushed thinking that they were going to sleep together on the same bed.

"You two don't have to sleep together, we got a home just for you two. You two will be sleeping in different rooms." Viper said.

"All thanks to the hard work that Viper, Jordan and Mason did." Philips said.

"It took us two hours to build a wall around the neighborhood, wasn't easy, but it was worth it." Viper said.

Then Viper and Philips finds Tails and Blaze already asleep on the chairs, so Viper decided to put them in their own room. As he put Tails and Blaze to bed, he walks out of the house and went back to HQ to sort some things out.

It was then morning, everyone woken up and they went to the food station so they can eat their food and drink purified water. Then Viper came in.

"Everyone may I have your attention please! If we are going to keep living like this, then I must assign all of you to do some work. Such as farming, defense, rebuilding and sort things out. We don't have a lot of food, but if we are going to grow more, then I'm going to need your help with all this work. Is that clear?" Viper asked.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said.

Viper was in the farming station, Paul in the defense station, Jordan in the rebuild station and Mason in the sorting station. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Daisy were in the farming station, Samus and Fox were in the defense station, the Toads and Draco in the rebuild station, and the Yoshis in the sorting station. Everyone worked for hours, and hours until it was dawn, Sonic and Shadow were looking for supplies out there in the Commonwealth, Tails and Blaze pretty much played outside for ours, they play on the swing set, monkey bars and played with a soccer ball. They kept having fun, they stop when they get tired. Viper and Philips watched them play all day, so Viper gets that feeling.

"Don't you think they love each other? I mean I helped Tails and Blaze in their dimension, but now we're in the Fallout Universe." Viper said.

"I don't know, I mean we'll see what happens until then." Philips said.

"Until then what?" Viper asked.

But as Philips was about to answer, Blaze was running towards the soccer ball until then she tripped on a rock and she scrapes her elbow. She was about to cry for help, but Tails helped her up, he had a band aid in his pocket and he opened it up and puts the band aid on her elbow. Blaze began to blush as she saw Tails baby blue eyes and his white teeth shining, she is starting to have a crush on him, Tails was smiling and he got the ball and gave it to Blaze. It was then getting dark, Viper now announced everyone to go to bed while Samus and Fox looks out for the night. As Tails got his pajamas on, Blaze was already in bed but she could not sleep. But as Tails fell asleep, Blaze got up and went to his bedroom and she decided to sleep in his bedroom, she was nervous and blushing at the same time. She now got on his bed and she cuddled with him and Tails didn't seem to notice it happening. Blaze was glad she was with Tails, without him, she would probably scrape her elbow and she had to wait for someone to help her out. She fell asleep and she dreamed on what it will be like when she and Tails are both married in the future.

Chapter 4: Silver's Love or Best Friend

It was 6am, everyone was asleep during this time, except for Viper and Mason, including the defense team, Fox and Samus Aran. Viper and Mason were drinking purified water and then they heard a little boy's voice being called on the other side of the wall.

"Hello? Anybody there? I need help!" The boy cried out.

Viper, Mason, Fox and Samus opened up the gate and finds a little grey hedgehog holding a teddy bear.

"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" Fox asked.

"My parents said they went to get food, but they never came back. Can you help me find them?" The little grey hedgehog asked sadly.

"We can find your parents, please tell us where they went." Viper said.

"They said that they were heading to the Drumlin Diner near Concord." The little hedgehog said.

"We will find them, don't worry." Mason said.

"What is your name little hedgehog?" Viper asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog." Silver answered.

Even before, Silver was trying to get Blaze but he soon found out Tails was dating her. Viper can't think of that anymore, it starts to drive him crazy. He just need to breath in and out since he is the Fallout Universe, with Mario, Link, Fox McCloud, Samus, Draco, Sonic and the gang in this universe.

"Do you have a home, Silver?" Viper asked.

"Me and my parents were always attack by strangers and animals, is this a good place to live? Silver asked.

"Sure is, we got food, water, and shelter. Everything you need to survive." Mason said.

Silver was happy, Fox and Samus took little Silver inside, while Viper and Mason went to find Silver's parents.

It was then 8am, Tails woke up and he then finds Blaze sleeping next to him, he was confused at first but he then got out of bed and got his clothes on. Blaze wakes up and due finds Tails getting undressed, she was blushing heavily, she decided to pretend that she was still asleep. Tails got his clothes on and he went to wake up Blaze.

"Blaze, wake up. Time for breakfast!" Tails said excitedly.

Blaze then stop pretending and she got up from Tails bed and she went to her room and get her clothes on, Tails waited outside for Blaze to get dressed. As Blaze got finished getting dressed, she walked with Tails and she was talking to him as they make their way to the grown mutfruit. Tails sat on the steps and Blaze sat right next to him, then they saw a grey hedgehog walking towards them. Tails and Blaze were confused, then Silver introduces them.

"Hi, I'm Silver the Hedgehog. I'm new here, want to be friends?" Silver asked.

"Sure." Tails and Blaze said at the same time.

Silver sat next to Blaze and they started to eat.

Meanwhile, Viper and Mason walked past by the building in Concord, and they seem to spot a building near the road. It looked like a Old Diner, so they thought that this was the diner that Silver was talking about. They ran to the diner to see if Silver's parents were around, but they find a man and women standing there talking to the women.

"We had a deal, Rosalina. Hand over the goods." Said the man.

"I'm not giving you Chem dealers nothing, do you what that junk has did to my little boy?" Rosalina said.

"He owes us, don't make us come in there and shoot up that trading stand of yours." Said the man.

Viper and Mason had their weapons out, as they walked forward, the man and woman pulled out there guns and told Viper and Mason.

"Woah, easy there, this doesn't involve you." Said the man.

Viper then asked.

"Have seen two grey hedgehogs around here? Their son told us that they would be around here." Viper said.

"No, I think we both shot them a while ago." Said the man.

"You sons of bitches!" Viper said as he shot the man with his M4 and Mason shot the women with his KSG-12 shotgun.

The man and woman were dead, then the woman called out.

"You two, in here!" Rosalina yells out to Viper and Mason.

The two headed inside of the Diner, they talked to Rosalina while Mason was trying to help out Charmy Bee.

Back at the settlement, Tails, Blaze and Silver were playing soccer with a kickball, Tails was the goalie, Blaze and Silver were the teammates. Blaze kicks the kickball, Tails tried to defend the goal but he missed the ball. Blaze and Silver high fived each other, but Tails was starting to get a little irritated. Since Blaze and Silver were playing as a team for the past twenty minutes, then Blaze called out.

"One more goal, and we win!"

Tails was ready for this, Blaze sets the ball down and Silver decided to kick. He then took the ball and he looked the goal to see where he can shoot it, he found the best shot in the goal. Silver then kicked the ball right at the goal, but that's when Tails realizes the ball wasn't going to go in the goal, it going right at his face. The kickball hits Tails in the face and he then falls over, Blaze was shocked to see Tails to get hit in the face by the ball, but Silver tried to kick the ball again, Tails got up again and then he got hit in the eye by the kickball. Blaze quickly ran over to him to make sure if he's okay, Tails had a purple eye and a broken nose. Silver was about to kick the ball the third time, but Blaze stopped him as he was near the ball.

"Tails, are you okay?" Blaze asked.

Tails didn't say a word, he stood up and he went in the house that he and Blaze were living in. Silver walked to Blaze and asked her.

"You like my kicking Skills? I have been playing soccer myself, back at home." Silver said.

"You did that second kick on purpose, did you?" Asked Blaze.

"What? No. I was trying to get the ball in the goal and-"

"Didn't you remember rule #3? If someone is down, timeout for a minute." Blaze said angrily.

"I forgot that rule, I'm sorry." Silver said sadly.

"Well guess what, you don't follow the rules, you don't play. I love Tails because I care about him, he gave me a bandage when I scraped my elbow." Blaze said angrily.

"But Blaze, I like you." Silver said as he was about to cry.

"I like you as friend, now leave me alone." Blaze said as she went to check on Tails.

Silver was ready to cry, but then Mario said.

"Awkward."

Viper and Mason came back with some weapons and supplies. Ammunition, junk components, food, and purified water. As they put the supplies down, they saw Silver standing next to them as he was in tears. Viper and Mason were unable to tell Silver what happened to his parents, so they came up with a lie.

"Silver, your parents went to see a friend up the northwest of the Commonwealth, they won't be back for a while." Viper said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Blaze is mad at me because I was playing soccer with her and Tails and I kicked the ball into Tails face by accident and then I was about to kick it into the goal again but Tails got hit in the face again and it's all my fault." Silver said as he hugged Viper and cried.

"Its okay Silver, we will go talk to them and see if we can work things out." Said Viper.

Silver stopped crying and Mason took him to his home. Viper told Jordan and Philips to come with him. They were about to talk to Tails and Blaze.

Chapter 5: McCloud's Help

Viper went inside of Tails and Blaze's house to find Blaze when she was being mean to Silver at soccer, he then finds her sitting next to Tails with his nose bleeding and his eye was dark purple. Blaze was afraid of Viper, but before he takes Blaze, Phillips takes Tails to a doctor and Viper told Blaze that it wasn't nice to yell at someone who kicked a ball in the face just because it was an accident. Blaze then told Viper that it was Silver's fault for not listening to the rules, he keeps on kicking the ball and it keeps on going to Tails face. Viper punished Blaze, the punishment was for her to stay inside of the house for the rest of the day. He then left the house and finds Fox McCloud waiting by the mailbox, Viper was curious why he was standing there.

"Excuse me, sir? If I may have a word with you?" Fox asked.

"Sure, I have time." Viper said.

"I want to bring the whole Commonwealth back up on its feet, but I can't do it alone. I was wondering if you and your crew can help the people at another settlement so they can join the Salem Militia." Fox said.

"Okay, but who will be in charge of the settlement here?" Viper asked.

"I can do it!" Samus said.

"Alright, here's the list of things you need to do to keep everyone busy." Viper said.

"Alright, I will get my stuff ready." Fox said.

Viper went to tell Mason, Jordan, Philips, Johnson, Briggs and Paul to get their supplies ready, they are about to explore the whole Commonwealth. Mario and Luigi opened the gates as Viper and his group headed out, the crowd cheered for them, except for Blaze who is supposed to be inside for the rest of the day. Viper then felt bad for himself, he knows that Blaze was trying to tell him that Silver kicked the ball in Tails face on purpose, but she doesn't know that. The crew headed outside as Philips dog, Dogmeat, sniffs out trying to find some goodies and supplies for the group, but nothing was found. Dogmeat whimpers and the group kept going. It was 3pm, the group was walking on the road and they saw a man fixing a water pump, they went to the man to see if they can do anything to help.

"You guys looking for a job to get payed with caps? I have something for ya." Said the man.

"Ok, tell us what to do." Said Jordan.

"Turn the faucets that are underwater, you can find bubbles on the surface. How about 25 caps each of you?" The man asked.

"Deal." Said Philips.

The group swam in the radiated water as they turn the faucets off. Philips turned off the first faucet, Viper turned off the second faucet and Jordan turned off the last faucet. The group quickly swam out of the radiated water and told the man that they were done.

"Okay, flip the switch and so the water will drain." The man said.

Johnson flipped the switch, the pump made so much noise, mutated crabs came out the dirt.

"Mirelurks!" The man yelled.

The group fought the mirelurks, as the three mirelurks were dead, the man paid 25 caps each to Viper's group. The group continued their journey across the Commonwealth, they made it to a settlement called Tenpines Bluff. Viper went to the man, but the man had a pipe pistol in his hand and pointed at Viper.

"We don't want trouble here, get lost." Said the man.

"Take it easy, I'm with the Salem Militia." Said Viper.

"Your with the Militia? I'm glad to see the Militia still exists. We sent word from our traders and kind of think of it, we thought you fellas don't exist anymore." Said the man.

"Well the Militia is back, and so we are the good guys again." Viper said.

"So tell us the problem." Jordan said impatiently.

"There's a group of Raiders who keeps taking stuff from us whenever they want, stealing our food and supplies. We know where they are coming from, but we can't seem to fight back." Said the man.

"Where are they?" Viper asked.

"At the Corvega Atomic Car Factory, near Cambridge." The man answered.

"Don't worry, we will take care of those Raiders for you." Viper said.

The group now heads to the Corvega Atomic Car Factory.

Meanwhile back at the Settlement, Tails came in Blaze's bedroom with corn and tatos, even purified water. She was still upset of Viper punishing her, but Tails then put her food next to her and he then hugged Blaze and told her that Viper will no longer punish you when the day is over. Blaze was happy, she then confessed.

"Tails?"

"Yea?" Tails answered.

"There's something I need to tell you." Blaze said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I really like you. Since the day you helped me up and put this bandage on my elbow, I started to feel like I was in love with you. We have something in common, we lost our parents and we love to play together. Back in Quincy, I was made fun of because the girls think that I'm too short to play with them and they said no boy would never ever date me. I know you were made fun of too, the boys called you mutated and nerd, they also pushed you around and threw dirt at you. I wanted to stand up to you, but the girls pulled my tail and they start to put their spit covered finger in my ear. All I'm saying is that I love you Tails." Blaze said.

Tails was then happy to hear Blaze say that, he then kissed her on the lips and so Blaze didn't mind, they were both happy.

Back with Viper's group, they reached the Corvega Atomic Car Factory. They got their weapons ready and they start to go gun blazing.

Chapter 6: Battle of Corvega Atomic Car Factory

A Raider who was on the top of the catwalk starring at the city ruins, then he was shot by a unknown person. That person was Jordan, he has a .50 Caliber sniper rifle while Philips was holding a .308 caliber sniper rifle, two same guns but different receivers. Viper and Fox McCloud went stealth as they got close to a Raider and they both stack attacked him. Johnson and Mason were doing recon on the factory, while Viper and Fox went inside the car factory. So Paul got his juggernaut suit off him and he found himself a suit of power armor of T-45 power armor from a cage locked up on a train. Paul and Briggs as the Power armor team went guns blazing from the left side of the factory. All Raiders from the perimeter heard gunfire and so they went to find out what was going on.

Inside the Corvega Atomic Car Factory, Viper and Fox were in the room at the reception desk, about eight Raiders were in that room. They are looking for a Raider named Jared, the leader of the Raiders in the Corvega Atomic Car Factory area. They must take him out and leave the area or take out the rest of the Raiders.

"Let's do this!" Viper yelled.

"Cover me!" Fox said.

The two fought the Raiders as they tried to to make to the other room, some Raiders had melee weapons, Viper was able to dodge the melee attacks. Fox killed the Raiders with guns, the two cleared out the room and so they moved on to the next room. They found Raiders in a kitchen area as the Raiders saw Viper and Fox, the Raiders tried to shoot but Viper and Fox fired first. Then the two went upstairs to take out the rest of the Raiders, including the leader, Jared. When Viper and Fox made it up to the main floor, a turret saw them and it started to beep and open fire. Viper and Fox got to cover, then the Raiders started to attack. Philips and Jordan came in to assist, where Viper and Fox went in, with their rifles. Philips had a .45 calibre combat rifle and Jordan had a 5.56 calibre Assault rifle. The four fought the Raiders and so Fox took the turrets out. Jared was still standing, he wasn't going to let them win. Viper's group headed up the catwalk and they pushed the button to make a bridge for the catwalk. Viper got his .50 Caliber Desert Eagle and shot Jared right in the head, that his head was blown to brain bits.

"A gory victory." Viper said.

"Really Viper?" Jordan asked.

"That's just nasty." Philips said.

Fox looted the chest by Jared's dead corpse, he finds 206 bottle caps, a cherry soda, a pipe submachine gun, armor and a pulse grenade.

While they finished, the four headed outside and finds all the Raiders dead while Paul and Briggs are still standing.

"You killed the leader?" Briggs asked.

"Viper did, in a brutal way." Jordan said.

"Again Viper?" Paul asked.

"Its been a while, haven't used that phrase since back in our world since 2015, the Fall of Japan." Viper said.

"Don't want to hear it." Briggs said.

While at Tenpines Bluff, the settlers were doing some work on their crops, the two settlers saw the Salem Militia, they have returned.

"Did you take care of those Raiders?" The Settler asked.

"Those Raiders are good as dead." Viper said.

"Really? That's the best piece of good news is have heard in a long time. So we've been talking, and we decided to support the Salem Militia. If we want to get things better, we have to help each other." Said the Settler.

The group decided to head back to their base, they killed almost an entire army of Raiders. Back at base, Mario and Luigi opened up the gate as Viper and his group headed in. Everybody cheers, then it was time for bed. It was 12:30am, everyone went to bed and so did Viper's group. This was a new Chapter for the Salem Militia.

Chapter 7: Love and Bullets

The sun was rising from the sky, Viper waked up and he went to tell all settlers it was time for another day of work. Everyone woke up and they started to head towards their working stations, while Tails and Blaze were still asleep. Viper decided to go check on Blaze to tell her that her punishment is over. As Viper headed inside, he headed into Blaze's room and he finds Blaze sleeping with Tails. Viper was thinking that back in Sonic's dimension, Tails and Blaze went on a date when Viper arrived and saved them from an army of robots. Viper knew he was supposed to protect Tails from Sonic, Shadow and Silver but now if Silver the little hedgehog tries to ask Blaze out, Viper is going to experience Déjà vu. Tails and Blaze both woke up as they find Viper just standing there, they were confused and both blushing.

"Blaze, I came to tell you that your punishment is over. You can come outside." Viper said.

"You don't mind if me and Blaze sleep together?" Tails asked while he's blushing.

"Don't matter, it's your freedom." Viper said as he walked away.

A few minutes later, Tails and Blaze were playing soccer, since last time with Silver didn't go so well. Speaking of Silver, Tails and Blaze hasn't seen Silver since yesterday. Then that's when Tails saw Silver holding a small pistol, it wasn't loaded. Tails wasn't scared but Blaze was, she thinks that the gun was loaded.

"Tails, give me Blaze or I will shoot." Silver said.

"Try me." Tails said with an expression on his face.

"Give me Blaze now!" Silver said angrily.

"Pull the trigger." Tails said while being fearless.

Silver then pointed the gun at Tails and pulls the trigger, but the gun just made a click. He was confused, the gun didn't shoot.

"Silver, you Moron! It was never loaded." Tails said while standing still and still has the expression on his face.

"God damn it." Silver said as he puts the gun back where it belongs.

Blaze was not scared anymore, she was happy to see Tails being brave. She then hugs him with love, while Silver watched Blaze hugging Tails.

"Oh you won't be with Blaze any longer, Tails." Silver said angrily.

As Blaze went back inside the house, Silver went to Tails to apologize for the actions he made. Tails wasn't going to buy it, he knows what Silver is trying to do. Silver was also sorry for kicking a ball in his face two times, then Tails now forgives him. Silver has a plan that will shatter Tails and Blaze's relationship, Jordan is watching the whole thing happening. If Jordan finds Silver doing what he is doing with Tails, he is going to warn Viper.

"I have something to tell you Tails." Silver said.

"What do you want to tell me?" Tails asked.

"I heard that your parents are still alive, I saw both your mom and dad running up north." Silver said.

"What? That can't be!" Tails said.

"Yeah, I saw them using a boat out on the ocean as they were hit by a ghoul whale, then they were seen again." Silver said.

"No... mom... dad..." Tails said as he was about to cry, even Jordan doesn't belive that.

"And another thing, Blaze was only around you because she doesn't have feelings for you, she's faking, she never loved you, she always hated you since back in Quincy." Silver said as he took it too deeply.

"..." Tails was unable to say anything.

As Jordan was about to tell Viper, Silver got in his way, with a tranquilizer gun, but used in different many effects. Silver fired a sleeping dart on Jordan's neck and he then fell on the ground sleeping. Silver took Jordan's body to a unknown location. Blaze came back out and finds Tails completely depressed, she went to Tails but Tails ran away from her.

"Tails! What's wrong?! Come back!" Blaze yelled out.

Blaze was unable to catch Tails, he ran right out of the settlement, Mario and Luigi saw Tails running out of the settlement.

"Hey! Come Back! It's not safe out there!" Mario yelled.

Blaze was about to run out too, but Luigi stopped her.

"No! Let me go! I need to get Tails!" Blaze said in tears.

"Sorry no access outside of the wall." Mario said.

Blaze was devastated, she might be thinking that Tails left her, but Tails wouldn't do that to her.

Two days later, Jordan wakes up and finds himself in the middle of the desert, he might be dreaming, but then a group of Raiders told him to surrender. These Raiders looked different, not the Raiders from Corvega Atomic Car Factory. Jordan faked surrender, as in he pretends to surrender. As a Raider got up close, Jordan quickly turned the Raider around, disarmed him, and takes his pistol and pointed at him.

"Where am I?" Jordan asked.

The Raider was scared, he then answered.

"The desert of Nuka World! Don't kill me!"

"How do I get back to the Commonwealth?" Jordan asked as he pushes the gun harder against the Raider's skull.

"Use the train at Nuka Station!" The Raider said.

Jordan then killed the three Raiders and he then snap the Raiders neck then he was using as a hostage. Jordan saw the Nuka Station, he headed over there quickly.

A few years later, Viper and his group were still on a search for Jordan. All over the Commonwealth, but no sign of him. They met new factions, The Railroad, The Brotherhood of Steel, and the Commonwealth Minutemen. It has been 8 years since Tails and Jordan's disappearance, there was never a single clue left by them. Back at the settlement, Mario and Luigi finds Tails walking back over to the gates. Mario and Luigi were glad to see him again, so they called all settlers to the gate. As the two opened the gate, Tails was wearing a Marine wetsuit with Marine Recon armor. As Blaze was about to check what was going on, she finds Tails in armor, she was glad to see him. Tails was glad too, but Blaze is not dating him anymore. As Tails heard Blaze say that line, he then puts on the Marine Recon helmet on his head, turns around and so he went to ask for some supplies. He was leaving yet again, but then a miracle happened, Blaze's parents came to settlement, they were looking for Blaze. Then Blaze saw her parents and she was happy, crying in tears, the parents were crying in tears too. But Tails, he was speechless, he has nothing else left with his life. Viper and his group came back and finds the gate opened and Blaze hugging two people. They went inside and they found Tails, he was about to leave.

"Tails!" Viper yelled in excitement.

"Viper!" Tails yelled out.

"Have you seen Jordan?!" Viper yelled.

"No!" Tails yelled.

"He disappeared just as you did, eight years ago!" Viper yelled.

Tails was shocked, he had no idea.

Chapter 8: Tails Lonely Life Without Blaze

It was 8pm, Tails was getting a good night sleep. His Marine Recon armor and wetsuit are displayed on a mannequin, he was living in separate house by himself. Blaze watched Tails sleep as she was in tears since the whole incident eight years ago, she couldn't figure out why. Silver appeared behind her and she tried to comfort her.

"Its okay Blaze, I'm here for you. I will do anything to keep you happy." Silver said.

"I want to be back with Tails, it's been eight years since he left us." Blaze said.

"He ditched us, he didn't want to be here." Silver said.

"How do you know that? He loved me as I confessed my feelings to him." Blaze said.

"He told me that he never loved you, he was around you because he didn't for you." Silver said.

"That's not Tails, he's never that mean to me." Blaze said.

"Its true, he never cared or loved you. He pretended to be your boyfriend." Silver said.

Blaze wiped the tears off her eyes and she headed home, alone. She headed back to her new house, with her family inside. Blaze's father opened he door as Blaze headed to her room, she was depressed that Tails never loved her.

While Jordan got off the train, it was out of gas and it couldn't go any further. Jordan found a settlement nearby, he thought if he can find any food or water that he can trade with. As he headed the settlement, the settlement turned out to be a Raider settlement. These were a different kind of Raiders, they were known as The Operators. They do anything for caps, Jordan thought disguised as one them will not attack him, he was about to go for it. As he got his disguise on, the Operators noticed him.

"Are assigned to be here?" The Operator asked.

"Definitely, the uh... Overboss told me to be here." Said Jordan.

"Okay, welcome. There's food and water over there, take anything you want." The Operator said.

"Thanks, I'm heading to the Commonwealth to take care some business." Jordan said.

"What business?" The Operator asked.

"Our group in the Commonwealth needs my help." Jordan said.

"Alright be careful out there." The Operator said.

Jordan took some food, water and ammunition and headed out. For 3 straight weeks, Jordan has survived the desert and he made it back to the Commonwealth. He then headed near a house with two people with a little boy inside. Their skin weren't smooth anymore, they were rough skinned ghouls. They weren't hostile, but they can help Jordan.

Back at the settlement of Viper's town, he and the four groups known as The Brotherhood of Steel, The Minutemen, Railroad and Salem Militia were looking for Jordan. By then, a vertibird landed in the Settlement and Jordan jumped out of the Vertibird as he ran to Viper and his group. The group were back together, Jordan had to ask.

"Where's Silver? That bastard!" Jordan said angrily.

"Why? Where we're you?" Viper asked.

"He was the one who knocked me out and he took me far away from here into the the desert and told Tails lies about Blaze who never loved or cared about him!" Jordan said.

"Is that why Tails left the settlement eight years ago?" Paul asked.

"What?! He's gone?!" Jordan yelled.

"Well he's back, you better tell him before he leaves." Viper said.

Jordan saw Tails put his Helmet on and then Tails saw Jordan standing there.

"Jordan?" Tails asked.

"Tails! I need to tell you something, you won't belive it!" Jordan said.

"I can't talk now Jordan, I'm leaving forever." Tails said.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Blaze hates me and she doesn't want me around anymore." Tails said.

"That isn't true! I know a way how to fix your messed up relationship!" Jordan said.

"Just forget about it, I going to be far away as possible. Goodbye, friends." Tails said sadly.

"Where's Blaze, Viper?" Jordan asked.

"She's with Silver, he was about to propose to her." Viper said.

"I have to stop him!" Jordan said.

"He's by the gate, hurry before it's too late." Johnson said.

Jordan ran to the gate as fast possible, Silver was at the part to propose. But when Silver looked to his right, he finds Jordan in a dropkick position.

"Oh crap!" Silver said as he got kicked in the face and he went through the wall.

"Jordan?!" Blaze said as she was shocked and noticed Jordan holding a holotape.

"You know when Tails ran away from this settlement eight years ago, including my disappearance?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah?" Blaze said.

"I have proof on what really happened!" Jordan said as he put the holotape into his new pip boy 3000.

I have something to tell you Tails." Silver said.

"What do you want to tell me?" Tails asked.

"I heard that your parents are still alive, I saw both your mom and dad running up north." Silver said.

"What? That can't be!" Tails said.

"Yeah, I saw them using a boat out on the ocean as they were hit by a ghoul whale, then they were seen again." Silver said.

"No... mom... dad..." Tails said as he was about to cry, even Jordan doesn't belive that.

"And another thing, Blaze was only around you because she doesn't have feelings for you, she's faking, she never loved you, she always hated you since back in Quincy." Silver said as he took it too deeply.

After the holotape, Blaze was furious.

"What Silver was trying to do was that he was trying to keep you and Tails apart, Tails still cares about you, he doesn't hate at all, he loves you." Jordan said.

Blaze was starting to feel that she made a terrible mistake, Tails is now going somewhere far away as possible, she must find Tails.

"Where's Tails?!" Blaze asked as she cried.

"He left a few minutes ago, and also your a teenager, no need to cry when we have four factions who can help us find him." Jordan said.

"We have to find Him! Now!" Blaze said as she was in tears.

"Let's deal with Silver first." Jordan said.

Silver was unconscious, Jordan fixed the wall he damaged and Viper took Silver to his prison cell.

"Were going to find Tails, we will never stop until neither he is dead or alive." Viper said.

Chapter 9: Tails Journey

The sun was setting as Tails was walking across the Sands of the beach, thinking about Blaze how much she really hated him. He then forgets the past and he then headed to the residents house, The Nakonos. Tails then got in the boat and starts it up, the boat now took off and heads up north to a town on a harbor called Far Harbor. Tails watched the water thinking that his parents were underwater somewhere down there in the depths of the ocean.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I will pay those Gunners what they did." Tails said angrily.

Viper and his group were tracking down clues on where could Tails be, they found one clue. A note from Kenji Nakono, saying "Tails, it was great of you for bringing my daughter back from Acadia, thank you. Use my boat anytime to get to Far Harbor, and also dig in the back shed to collect your reward."

"I know that name, Kenji Nakono was a fisherman. I know where his house is." Fox McCloud said.

The Vertibird was ready to take off, so then Blaze came with Viper's group.

"No, you have to stay here where it's safe." Viper said.

"What if he never believes you? I'm going with whether you like or not." Blaze said.

"Oh really?" Viper asked.

Then Blaze's parents got Blaze's attention.

"Get down from there, your not old enough to go out there by yourself." Blaze's mother said.

"But mom..." Blaze said.

"No buts, get down here now!" Blaze's mother yelled.

"How old are you, Blaze?" Johnson asked.

"17." Blaze answered.

"New rule, you must be 21 to go out to see the world." Viper said.

Blaze was mad, she got off the Vertibird as it takes off. Viper was ready to find Tails for, well he went searching for Tails too many times back in Sonic's dimension but now in the Fallout Universe, this is the big one, the biggest journey to finding Tails.

"You got Silver chained and everything, so Tails will believe us?" Jordan asked.

"Yep." Viper said holding Silver with his chain.

"When we find Tails, Silver is going to tell Tails all the lies that he made up eight years ago." Jordan said.

"Let's hope that Tails is somewhere around at The Nakonos residence." Fox said.

"Yeah, so we get him to reunite with Blaze." Viper said.

The Vertibird landed near the Nakonos residence, while the group heads towards the door.

While Tails is still on the way to Far Harbor, he saw the town of Maine destroyed. The safe refuge of Acadia, is home to the run away Synths. That was where Kenji's daughter was at when she ran away from home. Tails encountered a lot of enemies such as Fog Crawlers, Mirelurks, Trappers, mutated hermit crabs, ghouls and more. Tails arrives to Far Harbor, he gets off the boat and he went up to find a place to sleep. But before he went to find a place to sleep, he went to get stocked up at Espio's arms and explosives station. Tails bought a radium rifle with some .45 calibre rounds and a new Marine Recon helmet with a red visor. So then he went to a bar and he went to get a drink and a place to sleep. He was about 18 years old, his birthday passed since 5 months ago, he told the bartender to give him some booze and a place to sleep.

Back at Viper's group, it turned out that Tails left the Nakonos residence and he headed out to Far Harbor. The group questioned, "How do we get to Far Harbor?"

But then they saw the Vertibird in front of them and they slapped themselves in the face for being retarded. So they got in and they headed towards Far Harbor. The fog came in, Viper and his group put their gas mask on as they head through the fog.

"How long will the ride be?" Mason asked.

"About an hour." Said the Brotherhood of Steel pilot.

"Time for a nap." Mason said.

As Mason fell asleep, Viper and the rest of the gang slept through the whole night. By 5am, the Vertibird landed and so the group decided to find this town called Far Harbor.

"Tails told me that he always gets up at 6am, so we need to rush to find Far Harbor before he leaves."

Briggs said as he and the group start to run to find Far Harbor.

Chapter 10: Acadia

Tails woke up from the sound of an alarm clock, he then got up and shuts off the alarm. It was 6am, Tails drinked up a bottle of Vim and he then heads downstairs to buy some more alcohol. The bartender, Vector, thinks that Tails is underage.

"How old are you sir?" Vector asked.

"My age doesn't matter. Just show me what you got." Tails said.

"I need to know your age sir, I don't want to get in trouble again." Vector said.

"21." Tails lied.

"I don't think your 21, how old are you really?" Vector asked.

Tails was getting irritated, he need something to drink or he will end up being sad. He then told him to get him something to drink or he will wreck some shit in Vector's bar.

"Ok fine, here. I don't want another mess ok?" Vector said.

Tails then left the bar, then a man in a long leather coat and with a lever action rifle saw the fox in armor left the bar with some alcohol.

While Viper and his group went to go to Far Harbor, Fox McCloud finds it and so he told the gang that Tails should be there somewhere.

"Remember, Tails wears Recon Marine armor, if you find him, alert me and the rest of us. Got it?" Viper asked.

Fox McCloud nodded.

So the group went searching for Tails, Viper and Philips went to Espio to ask him if he seen a two tailed fox in armor around here.

"Yes I have, I saw him walking in the bar, The Last Plank." Espio said.

"Thanks." Viper said.

Viper and Philips headed inside the Last Plank, they asked the bartender where a two tailed fox in armor was.

"He threatened me to give him my drinks so he can get away with it." Vector said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, our friend was depressed during a brake up eight years ago. Here are some caps to pay the troubles." Viper said.

"No, keep them. It wasn't your fault, it was that two tailed weasel's fault." Vector said.

"Fox." Viper said.

"Whatever." Vector said.

"Don't you have any idea where he could possibly went next?" Viper asked.

"I saw him left, I have no idea where he went." Vector said.

"I think I know where he went." The man said who was sitting at a table.

"Who are you?" Philips asked.

"The name is Old Longfellow, I have been living on this island for years now, and so I have been hanging out here in the Last Plank." Said Old Longfellow.

"Well where do you think that our two tailed fox went, Old Longfellow sir?" Philips asked.

"He did tell me he was about to head to a refuge called Acadia." Old Longfellow said.

"How do we find Acadia?" Viper asked.

"I know where Acadia is, I know this island from the back of my head. Acadia isn't that far away, I can take you there but he last person who tried to make it to Acadia didn't last for 5 seconds." Old Longfellow said.

"Well me and my big group of friends can help each other out, we won't die for 5 seconds, minutes or hours." Viper said.

"I hope so. Anyways let's get moving." Old Longfellow said.

While Viper and his group followed Old Longfellow to Acadia, they fought trappers, feral ghouls, and vicious Wolfs. They made it to Acadia in just five minutes.

"Good luck, I hope you find your friend that you have been looking for." Old Longfellow said.

"Thanks." Viper said.

"Ok guys, let's find Tails so he can get back home with Blaze." Jordan said.

the group headed inside, as they were inside, they saw Tails just working on Metal Sonic.

"Alright, you should be good to go." Tails said.

Metal Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up and he then walks away.

"Tails!" Jordan yelled out.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Looking for you!" Viper said.

"Why looking for me?" Tails asked.

"Blaze is really upset, she wants you back. I saw the tears in her eyes, she really wanted be back with her." Jordan said.

"I told you, it doesn't-" Tails was disrupted by Jordan.

"Tails, listen to me. Silver told you lies about your parents, all those things about Blaze was never true, she loved you. If she ever didn't care about you, she would never talked to you. Eight years ago, when you were just ten years old, I was spying on you, Blaze and Silver. Yeah I know what you are about to say, that's creepy, your a stalker and I get that. Silver told you lies, I was about to warn Viper but Silver stopped me and he used a tranquilizer gun and uses sleeping darts and he put me all the way in the desert, just to be far away from Viper and his pals. He also lied to Blaze that you never loved, cared or being with her. So that's why I have Silver with me so you can kick his ass for what's he done to drive you and Blaze away from each other." Jordan said.

Tails had no idea this would happened, he looked at Silver and he starts to beat him up after for all those lies and he running away for eight years.

"So will you come back and make Blaze happy again?" Viper asked.

"Yes, I will grab my things and start getting going." Tails said.

"Viper, we have a problem." Mason said.

"What is it, Mason?" Viper asked.

"The pilot of the Vertibird took off while we got off." Mason said.

"How do we get back?" Viper asked.

"I know a way back." Tails said.

At Far Harbor, Viper and Tails group gets in the boat and they start to head home. Tails was officially part of the squad. So now, Tails is ready to see Blaze happy again after all these years of being away.

Chapter 11: Back Together

t was 5:30am, Blaze was on her bed thinking that Tails might be gone forever. She hasn't slept throughout the whole night, she was really going to go through depression again but she wasn't going to cry just yet. Either she will cry that Tails was back home safely with her or she will cry that Tails was no where to be found. She went to get a cup of water in the kitchen, but then her father went to check on her to make sure if she is alright.

"Blaze, are you alright?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." Blaze said.

"Its alright, I have full confidence that Tails will return back here." Her father said.

"Thanks dad. But I have one question, how did you and mom escape from the Gunners?" Blaze asked.

"Me and your mother were mining rock looking for iron, Redstone, gold, diamonds, whatever treasure there was. We then heard gunfire, so we went outside to see what was going. The Gunners were attacked by one man, he was fearless, he wasn't scared of them. It was a man with a forest camouflage bulletproof helmet with a tan utility armor. He was also wearing a forest camouflage uniform with a scarf and black combat boots. As the man fought the Gunners, we managed to escape undetected." Her father explained.

"Wait, you mean Jordan?" Blaze said as she was surprised.

"Was that his name? I should own him with my gratitude." Blaze's father said happily.

"Well, he went to find Tails though. But I'm glad that he told me what really happened eight years ago otherwise I have married a lier." Blaze said.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Her father said.

Blaze and her father went to bed as the sun was about to rise from the sky. Meanwhile, Viper and Tails group headed to back to the Nakonos residence as they prepare their trip to back to the neighborhood. Tails can't wait to see Blaze again, he then stopped for a moment. What if Jordan tricked him, but before he thought further more, Viper gave Tails a picture of Blaze and him playing soccer with them as kids.

"She is going to be happy, I know it." Viper said.

"Yeah, but her parents are still alive, but my family is gone, forever." Tails said wiping a tear off his face.

"Your family isn't gone Tails." Viper said.

Tails was confused, then Viper said "We are your family, except were just friends."

Tails is happy to hear Viper saying that, he hugged Viper and told him "Thanks, for everything Viper."

"No problem Tails, we are always here for you." Viper said.

"We have your back." Briggs said.

The group starts to head back to their town that they live in.

While at he town, Mario and Luigi were standing guard looking out for any survivors or any hostiles. They then saw Viper and the group with Tails, they opened the gate and they walked in. Everyone cheered as the group went in their houses to rest, but except for Tails, he was going to pay a visit to Blaze and her mom and dad. Tails remembered the house she was in before, he then knocked on the door and then Blaze's mother opened the door.

"Tails? You made it!" Blaze's mother said.

"Where's Blaze?" Tails asked.

"She's asleep." Blaze's mother said.

"May I come in?" Tails asked.

Blaze's mother nodded as she stepped out of the way so Tails can enter the house. He then went to Blaze's room and he gently opens the door and finds Blaze asleep on her bed, he then sneaks in her room and sat down on her bed. Blaze wakes up by the sound of her mattress making sounds, she then finds Tails sitting on the other side of her bed. She was then in tears and she then hugged Tails and starts crying, Tails was happy to see Blaze happy for him coming back. Blaze then started to feel a warm feeling inside her, she and Tails face got closer and they passionately kissed.

"Well, this was certainly a happy ending." Jordan said while looking in Blaze's window.

"You creeping again Jordan?" Viper asked.

"Sorry, can't help myself." Jordan said.

Blaze then was waiting for this moment to happen, she had no shirt and no pants on either. Tails knows what Blaze is about to do, but he can't seem to resist it. They both kissed as Tails took off Blaze's bra and panties, as Blaze was completely naked, Tails took off his armor and his wetsuit. Tails lays down on Blaze's bedroom as Blaze got on top of him.

(Can't tell more of this part of the story, you know why.)

Viper and Mason were trying to think how to get back home to their normal dimension, but only Tails from Sonic's dimension can fix that. So if they can't find a way out of this universe, they are stuck forever.

"How do we get back home?" Viper asked.

"I don't know, I rather live in Sonic's dimension because I miss Amy too much." Mason said.

"Its been eight years, Mason. Eight years we been living in this universe, I'm already growing old." Viper said.

Then two men from the other side of the gate were calling for help.

"HELP US!" Man #1 said.

"PLEASE! WE NEED HELP!" Man #2 said.

Mario and Luigi opened the gate again, but then, Viper and Mason looked at the two men more closely, they looked familiar. Viper and Mason couldn't believe what they are seeing, the two men were Rodriguez and Harper. They are alive! Viper thought that another version of himself is in this universe, including Mason and the gang.

Chapter 12: A Loss of Viper's Group

Viper and his group were talking about new ideas for the settlement that they should improve, as they talked over the ideas, they get into an argument with each other. Viper thinks that he and the group should add more turrets and guard towers so the settlement stays more safe. Mason thinks that using the trail leading up to a hill where a elevator takes people underground into a vault using it as a shelter if the settlement is lost. Briggs thinks that bringing new power armor to the settlement for new fighters if they want to join. But the rest of Viper's group only agreed on resources, they need more resources in able to build new mods for weapons, new parts for power armor, building houses and making more resources. As they argue, Rodriguez and Harper came in to settle the guys down.

"Your ideas are good, we can help you with whatever you guys need to do." Harper said.

"Ok, are you guys sure you want to help?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, all you guys need is some ideas from us." Rodriguez said.

"Alright, tell us your ideas." Mason said.

"Need resources? Then you guys need to assign a settler to be a provisioner with a two headed brahmin. Established some supply lines from here to other settlements." Harper said.

"The answer to our resources problem solved." Johnson said.

"Need a better way to get power armor? Ask the factions that you are allied with, see if they can find any power armor frames with power armor pieces. Or in case of a big attack, build a entanna to radio a signal the factions." Rodriguez said.

"Then our time looking for power armor won't be scheduled, we will have a lot of time." Briggs said.

"In case an army does attack, the vault up on the hill will be a great place to seek shelter, make sure you have some supplies to make it work for you and for your people." Harper said.

"Then that means no lives being lost during the battle, we can keep them safe." Mason said.

"Your ideas are awesome, but how are we able to get this done in a faster period of time?" Viper asked.

"The Minutemen, Railroad, Brotherhood of Steel, and the Salem Militia. Duh." Harper said.

The group decided to build the antenna first so they decide to tell all settlers to retrieve all components from the workshop and bring them to the building area. As a few hours past, the antenna was finished, so then the whole settlement got to build medium-sized generators and power up the radio and antenna. Viper called the Minutemen, Brotherhood of Steel, Railroad and Salem Militia to request some help over at the base. Hours passed as the Brotherhood of Steel arrives first, Briggs told Elder Maxson, the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel to find some power armor frames with power armor pieces.

"Why do you need so much power armor?" Elder Maxson asked.

"We need to protect the people here, you help us, we will supply you and the Prydwen's troops including some technical documents." Viper said.

"Hmm, we have a deal." Elder Maxson said as he shook hands with Viper and Briggs.

Next the Minutemen arrived second, they came in with laser muskets and laser weapons. Their job was to bring the settlers to the elevator up the hill so they can stay safe in case the settlement was under attacked. The Railroad was here help the Salem Militia to finding resources around the Commonwealth and so the rest of the Salem Militia are here to scout the area in case of an enemy attack.

"Four factions helping us, Viper sure does care about us and the rest of the settlers." Tails said.

"Yeah, I guess so. They are working really hard." Blaze said.

Tails smiled at Blaze, but Blaze doesn't know why.

"Why are smiling at me Tails?" Blaze asked.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, I wasn't going to forget your birthday." Tails said.

"You remembered my birthday? That is so sweet of you!" Blaze said as she kissed Tails on the cheek.

"I have been wishing you a happy birthday to you since the last eight years. I wasn't going to forget." Tails said.

"I can't wait for my party, I hope you got me something." Blaze said.

"I do, but you have to wait." Tails said.

"Come on Blaze, time for bed." Blaze's mother said.

"Mom, I'm going to be eight teen. Stop treating me like a child!" Blaze yelled.

"Don't yell at me, young lady! Now say goodnight to Tails and head to bed." Blaze's mother said.

"Well it's better if I get going, I will see you tomorrow Blaze." Tails said.

"Wait Tails, can't you stay for a little longer?" Blaze asked.

"Well if your mom and dad are okay with it, I can stay a little longer." Tails said.

"Mom, please let Tails stay for a little longer." Blaze begged.

"Okay fine, but no sex. I don't want to see any of that in my house!" Blaze's mother said.

"No sex, I promise." Blaze said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Thank you." Blaze's mother said as she walked to her bedroom.

"Come Tails, let's stay quietly." Blaze said.

"But what if we get in trouble?" Tails asked.

"We won't, come on." Blaze said.

The two walked out of the house as they went to the house that Viper and the group was living in.

"Why in Viper's place?" Tails asked.

"Because he won't go to bed til around 2am." Blaze said.

"Explains it." Tails said.

Blaze went in Viper's room and as Tails walks in, Blaze locks the door and she pushed Tails on Viper's bed and she gets on top of him.

"I'm hoping that my birthday gift is this, right?" Blaze asked.

Tails smiled and he nodded as Blaze was about to get dirty. While outside, it's been 4 hours since the four factions worked together. Some Salem Militia soldiers ran to the gate, they went to Viper and told him that Raiders were scouting the base, then some scribes and aspirants of the Brotherhood of Steel told Viper that there were Super Mutants scouting the base, some Railroad agents told Viper that Institute Synths were scouting the base and the Minutemen told Viper that Gunners were scouting the base.

"Four good factions plus four bad factions equals an all out war. Minutemen! Get all settlers to the Vault-Tec elevator and prepare to bring some food supplies in there!" Viper demanded.

"You got it!" The Minuteman said.

"Elder Maxson, prepare your troops for an all out war!" Viper demanded.

"Got it." Elder Maxson said.

"Men, prepare to get in the power armor suits and weapons ready!" Viper demanded.

"Okay, General!" The Salem Militia said.

"And Railroad, prepare the traps and join the fight with us!" Viper demanded.

"You got it sir!" An Railroad agent said.

The Minutemen evacuated every settler in the settlement and, even Tails and Blaze. But Tails stopped for a moment.

"Tails, come on! We need to go now!" Blaze said in a panic.

"Go, go with your family! I need to help Viper and his group." Tails said.

"No! I don't want you to get killed!" Blaze said.

"Its okay, whatever happens to me, I will always be there for you. Now please, go!" Tails said.

Blaze was in tears, she kissed Tails as she ran to the elevator while Tails ran back to find Viper. Tails put his Marine Recon helmet on and he got his radium rifle out. Blaze made it to the elevator with the rest of the settlers, some Minutemen were already down there. While the Brotherhood of Steel Knights set a firing line from the front gate and back gate, the Minutemen and Salem Militia set their firing line on the right side of the settlement and Railroad agents set their firing line on the left side, every faction was ready. Raiders and Gunners were on the Minutemen and Salem Militia's side, the Super Mutants were on the Brotherhood of Steel side and the Institute were on the Railroad side. All four enemy factions attacked all four sides at the same time, the Brotherhood of Steel Knights and Elder Maxson spinned the barrels of their gatling lasers and opened fire. The Super Mutants were dropping like a sack of potatoes, most of them were distenegrated to ash. The Minutemen and the Salem Militia open fired on the Raiders and Gunners, Viper was part of the firing line with he Minutemen and the Militia. Viper has a plasma rifle with an overcharged capacitor receiver and sniper barrel, it was a powerful plasma weapon. His rifle pretty much made his dead enemies into goo, the soldiers kept firing. Briggs lead the team power armor #1, the T-60 power armor who are the Brotherhood of Steel, demanding to charge at the fleeing Super Mutants. As they charged towards the fleeing Super Mutants, Briggs had no idea they had mini nukes in their left hands, they were suiciders. They charged towards Briggs team with their mini nukes on, Briggs and his team fired back, but then the Super Mutants swarmed them and then the three Super Mutant Suiciders threw the mini nukes down the ground hard like a touchdown on a football field. Briggs team was down, the Brotherhood of Steel went back to their position and continued their firing line. The Railroad agents fired at the Institute Synths, they were strong but the Institute were more stronger. The Brotherhood of Steel lend the Railroad a hand and they fought the Synths. Things got more nasty as Raiders and Gunners were in power armor and they charged at the Minutemen and Salem Militia's group. But then, Paul shot them before they got their missile launchers out. That was the end of the Raiders, but Gunners had their own Vertibirds as they fired machine guns and miniguns at the firing line. But Paul grabbed a missile launcher and he tried to shoot them down. He had three missiles, he shot all three of them at the Vertibird, but is was smoking. Then a Brotherhood of Steel Vertibird took out the Gunners Vertibird. The Brotherhood of Steel sent more, that took down an entire army of Gunners and a squad of Gunner Vertibirds. The Gunners were finished, so now the Minutemen came to support the Brotherhood of Steel at the front gate and the Militia came to support the Railroad agents at the side gate. Super Mutants attacked the Synths and then behemoths came in to attack. It swung his fire hydrant at the Brotherhood of Steel Knights making them fly, even some Minutemen. Jordan and Philips got their fat man launchers and fired at the behemoth, they killed it. They found out it was their weakness, so they reloaded the launchers and fired them again where the Institute Synths were attacked by Behemoths, that killed them as well. The Institute and Super Mutants were done for, the battle was over. Some dead Brotherhood of Steel Knights, Aspirants, Scribes, etc. Including Minutemen, Railroad Agents and Salem Militia soldiers were killed in action.

"That's a victory for all four factions! And that's us!" Viper yelled.

Everyone got the dead corpses, but Viper saw Briggs lying dead near the Red Rocket Truck Stop Settlement. Another dead member of the group, Tails went to check on Viper when suddenly a Super Mutant shot a entire magazine of .45 calibre rounds into Tails Chest.

"TAILS! NO!" Viper yelled as he shot the last Super Mutant. He went to check on Tails, but no response. Jordan, Philips and Mason came to help out Viper fix up Tails. They picked him up and carried him to the Vault-Tec elevator, as they got to the elevator, they went down and they finally reached the underground vault.

Chapter 13: A Sacrifice

Viper and his group have finally made it to the underground vault, they still carrying Tails. As he is still wounded, the group takes him upstairs and they find him a great place to set him up. They took off his armor and helmet as they try to fix him up, Tails was in no good condition, then Blaze walked seeing Tails on the bed, dead.

"TAILS! NO!" Blaze cried.

"Get back, we're going to bring him back!" Jordan yelled.

Blaze didn't listen, she tried to get to Tails, but her mom and dad pulls her away from the group and Tails.

"Mom! DAD! Let go of me!" Blaze yelled.

"Blaze, you need to calm down!" Blaze's father said.

"But, I need to see him! I need to see him!" Blaze cried.

"Take her to the residents bunk beds." Viper demanded.

The parents listened to Viper, they took Blaze to the Bunk beds and closed the door. A few hours later, Viper and the group took out most of the .45 calibre rounds out of Tails chest, but Tails was losing a lot blood. Viper was running out of choices, Tails was going to die on low blood.

"I guess, there is no way of bringing Tails back to life." Viper said sadly.

"Blaze is probably going to be depressed for the rest of her life." Jordan said.

"She is going to have the worst birthday present ever." Mason said sadly.

"A depressing birthday party." Philips said.

The group are finally going to let go of Tails, but then Harper and Rodriguez stepped in their way.

"Why are you guys in here?" Viper asked.

"There's another way of bringing back your dead friend." Harper said.

"That is?" Jordan asked.

"A sacrifice!" Rodriguez said.

The group was confused, then Harper explained.

"If one of you can donate your blood to your dead friend, then there's a chance he can live through it."

"But if one of you donate your blood, then one of you will die." Rodriguez said.

The group looked at each other, they weren't sure if donating blood was going to help, but that's the only choice left. But Viper's group seem to disagree on donating their blood to save Tails.

"We will keep your friend from losing more blood, take your time." Harper said.

The group was thinking, who is going to sacrifice their blood to save Tails? Nobody, except Jordan.

"Why you, Jordan?" Mason asked.

"I know I told the truth on Blaze because of Silver's lies, and now Tails tried to leave. I'm glad we got him back here, but seeing Tails losing his life right now, is making me think that I'm letting the hero die. Blaze would be depressed as hell if Tails doesn't make it out of this. So, all I'm saying is that I am willing to give my blood to Tails. If he makes it, I'm gone. If he doesn't make it, me and Tails are both gone." Jordan said.

"Anybody would like to disagree on Jordan's sacrifice?" Viper asked.

The person was Philips who had his hand raised, he and Jordan are the perfect team to work together. But the rest of the group did not raise their hands, Jordan it is.

"You can't be serious, Jordan! I have been looking for you and now you are willing to give up your life!?" Philips asked angrily.

"This is for Tails, it's time to let go, Philips." Jordan said.

Philips left the room, and so Jordan got ready to take off his body armor and shirt and let Harper suck all the blood out of him until he looks like a deflated whoopee cushion. The group watched Jordan getting his blood taken out, Jordan started to fade away. About two hours later, Jordan passed away and now Harper and Rodriguez are helping Viper and his group bringing Tails back to life. While in the residents bunk beds area, Blaze was grinding her teeth and tucked her knees into her shirt. She kept thinking that it's over, Tails is gone, forever. It was then that everyone went to sleep, Blaze was sweating under her covers and she was only in her underwear, she kept thinking about Tails being alive and him banging her hard. Her parents even knew what she was doing, they were going to yell because all the settlers were sleeping in the same room. Blaze's parents had no other way to get Blaze to stop, they let her do her thing.

It was 3am, Blaze was finally asleep, but she was completely naked, her parents put on new clothes on Blaze so no other settler would see her naked. In the room with Viper's group, the surgery was a success, Tails was alive but he needs to be in bed let his wounds heal. Viper was glad to find Harper and Rodriguez in this universe, but he wasn't glad that both Briggs and Jordan are dead. Philips came back, he wasn't in a good mood.

"So you did it, huh?" Philips asked.

"He is well and alive again, but he needs to let the wounds heal." Viper said.

"That's good, but what wasn't good was that Jordan is gone." Philips said.

"We lost Briggs, too! ALL BECAUSE OF THIS F* FORSAKEN WASTELAND!" Viper yelled at Philips.

"SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD HAVE SACRIFICE THEIR LIFE! BUT THE REST OF YOUR GROUP ARE PANSIES!" Philips yelled back.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Mason yelled.

Viper and Philips stopped yelling and they looked at Mason.

"Jordan was a hero, he sacrificed his life to help Tails live again. Philips, Jordan told me to give this to you." Mason said as he handed something to Philips.

It was Jordan's dogtags, this will be a memory for Philips to always remember.

"I only came here for one thing." Philips said.

"And that is?" Mason asked.

"I quit! I am not following you guys are your orders anymore! Good luck without me!" Philips said as he left.

"Philips quit?" Tails asked.

"He did, all because of Jordan sacrifice his life to save you." Mason said.

"Well not anybody else like you Viper?" Tails asked.

"Because these guys are my students, I showed them the ropes of being a soldier and right now this what they turned into." Viper said.

"Tails, I know that Jordan did saved your relationship with Blaze back when you two were kids, but he sacrificed his life to make you have a better life with Blaze. He cares both about you and Blaze." Mason said.

Tails was upset about about both Briggs and Jordan are gone and now Philips leaving the squad behind. He was not sure how life will continue to work. Viper left the room and he went to tell Philips something.

"Philips! I have one more thing to tell you before you leave the Vault!" Viper yelled out to Philips.

"What?" Philips asked.

"Do you know that one girl you loved in high school?" Viper asked.

"Kelly? What about her?" Philips asked.

"She loved Jordan more than you." Viper said.

"What?" Philips asked.

"Yeah, it turned out that she only liked you as a friend, but she loved Jordan because his family abused him all those years. That's all." Viper said and he walked away.

Philips was speechless, but he decided to head out the wasteland.

5am, Blaze woke up to find herself in Tails room, all the settlers were back outside. All the dead corpses were neither looted or put them into a hole, even the soldiers corpses were picked up and the lazer weapons were put in the workshop just in case. Blaze was confused how she was able to get out here, there was a note on her shirt.

"Tails is alive, all thanks to Jordan's sacrifice. Go easy on Tails, he is patched up, but he needs time to heal." Blaze read the note out loud.

Blaze was happy to see Tails patched up, she closed all the curtains in Tails room and so she locked the door and she took off all the clothes she was wearing and then she lays down next to Tails and she sleeps.

Viper saw Blaze doing that, then he got that feeling.

"Its weird, that Jordan is not spying anymore." Viper said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before we get caught." Mason said.

The two headed inside to get some sleep, and so Tails and Blaze are still holding on.

Chapter 14: Two Toddlers From Sonic's World

Viper and the group were working on new mods for their weapons, armor and even power armor. While Tails was cooking a raw piece of meat from a radstag and Blaze was sleeping on her bed. Viper always wandered that if there is a miracle that if he and his group can get back home and be with their families, but that was a long past and he knows he won't see them again. Mason missed Amy a whole lot, he won't forget the times he had with her, but he always thought of a miracle just as Viper would, going back to Sonic's dimension and bring Amy to his normal dimension. The two never talked about it again, so they keep on working on their mods. Suddenly, a weird portal opened up. Viper and his group stopped working and they payed attention, as the portal was opened, two animals came out of the portal and the portal closed. The two looked familiar, their colors were yellow and lavender, one was a cat and the other was a fox. Viper looked at the two more closely and then he finally noticed who they were.

"Flare and Saphira? How did you get here?" Viper asked.

Flare and Saphira are confused, they barely recognized him, but remember.

"Don't remember me? Here's something that you should remember." Viper said as he handed a picture of him, Tails, Blaze and his group.

"Is it really you? You are Viper?" Flare asked.

"Uh, yeah can't you tell the mask I'm wearing?" Viper asked.

"So it is really you, my dad said he wanted me and my sister, Saphira, to go the universe that he sent you to by accident." Flare said.

"I was scared at first, but this place doesn't seem too dangerous." Saphira said.

"Don't underestimate, this place is dangerous. The reason why, there are dangerous mutated animals around here, radiated water, and also radiation storms." Viper said.

"Radiation?" Flare and Saphira asked.

"Uh tell us, how did you two get here?" Mason asked.

Flare and Saphira don't know Mason and the rest of Viper's group, so they only want Viper to answer his questions.

"We got this blueprint from dad and he said that they are the plans for making a device of getting back to our dimension." Saphira said as she handed the blueprints to Viper.

"Well, I'm sure glad that Tails was able to get the plans for us so we can get back home." Viper said.

"We might be saved after all." Mason said.

"We can get to Sonic's dimension." Johnson said.

Flare and Saphira are noticing that Viper's group are missing a few people.

"Where are the rest of your group?" Flare asked.

"They're in a better place." Viper said.

"All because of this universe, we lost a lot of people." Mason said.

"How did you two finally figured out where we are?" Viper asked.

"There two guys, they showed up at our house as me, Saphira, mom and dad were playing board games." Flare said.

"Who were they?" Mason asked.

"Mom and dad were in silence as they saw them, they said their names Jordan and Briggs." Saphira said.

Viper and the group are thinking that Flare and Saphira are telling bullshit lies, but Flare explained more.

"Jordan told us that him and Viper's group were in a different universe, the universe was different. He said that the world that he and Briggs were killed in that universe, but Jordan said he sacrificed his life to help dad. Dad was confused at first but he said that he and mom were in that universe too, they were surrounded by Raiders, saved by Viper's group, they were together, they broke up because Silver the Hedgehog told them lies, they got back together, and dad had battled a army of enemies, he was shot and he was bringed back to life because Jordan sacrificed himself. And so he and Briggs told us that they woked up on the grass when everything was back to life, and then he saw mom and dad walking down the beach. And so that was how we found you all." Flare said.

"So Jordan and Briggs are still alive? In your universe?" Viper asked.

"Uh huh." Saphira said as she smiled.

"So then Harper and Rodriguez, they died so that means they must be in that dimension right?" Viper asked.

"Uh no, they are dead." Saphira said.

"OK, so that means that Rodriguez and Harper are still, somewhere." Viper said.

"We are alive, you moron!" Harper yelled, he was in his recon outfit while Rodriguez is wearing his desert mercenary outfit.

"Mason, you Fuck. Glad to see you alive."

"God damn it Harper, when are you going to treat me with respect?" Mason said with his hand on his face.

"Mom and dad said those are bad words." Flare said.

"We know, Flare. But we're older to say it." Viper said.

"Aww, I wanted to say one." Saphira said sadly.

"Not going to happen, only when your older." Mason said.

"So Tails and Blaze's kids came to rescue us huh?" Rodriguez asked.

"Why did you two didn't say like, "Hey guys it's us Harper and Rodriguez! Remember us!" Mason asked.

"I was wandering when you are going to last, Mason." Harper said.

Mason got mad, he lost control of himself and he then punched Harper in the face. Viper was holding Mason, trying not to get closer to Harper.

"Calm down Mason, stand down." Viper said.

Harper got back up and he went to punch Mason back but Viper throws Mason to his left and he dodged Harper's attack and he then punched Harper in the face. Harper stood back up, he felt that his jaw was broken.

"What the hell, Viper? Your punch was stronger than before, what happened to you? Taking steroids? " Harper asked.

"Don't you remember, Harper?" Viper asked.

"Oh yeah, the robot teared you up." Harper said.

"Damn right the robot did." Viper said.

"Wait, are you a robot?" Flare asked happily.

"Yeah, both my arms and legs are robotic." Viper said.

"Hey guys, Blaze wanted to see if that I can..." Tails stopped as he saw Viper and his group talking to little kids.

"You guys found survivors? That's great!" Tails said.

"Uh, Tails? We're having a private chat." Viper said.

"Dad?" Flare and Saphira asked in confusion.

"Did you call me dad?" Tails asked.

"Tails, we'll talk about this when we're done, go." Viper said.

Tails walked away.

"Flare and Saphira, that was like your dad, but he is different." Viper said.

"Let's build the machine, I can't stay longer." Harper said as he took the plans from Viper.

"Hey!" Viper yelled.

"Well I'm guessing were done here." Mason said.

"Not really. We need to find a new leader." Viper said.

"Right, but who?" Rodriguez said.

"I know! Tails!" Viper yelled.

"What?" Tails answered.

"How would you like to be leader of the neighborhood here?" Viper asked.

"You really think I can do it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, you will be perfect for the job." Viper said.

"I will do it!" Tails said.

"I will stay in this universe." Paul said.

"Why?" Viper asked.

"In case if Tails gets shot up again." Paul said.

"Alright." Viper said.

"Let's get the plans ready." Viper said.

The group, Flare and Saphira went to find Harper with the plans so they can build the machine.

Chapter 15:Harper vs. Mason

Harper was still holding the plans and Viper has been asking him if he can give it to him so Flare and Saphira can tell them what they need. Harper wasn't listening, he has a lot of thinking in his head, thinking about getting back to his family and the friends back from high school and college. Viper was starting to get irritated, as he was about to snatch the plans from Harper, Mason attempts to steal it from him. And sure enough, he did snatch the plans from Harper. Mason gave the plans to Viper, and so then Viper showed the plans to his group and Flare. Saphira saw Blaze thinking that's her mom right there, but Saphira then saw Mason and Harper fighting over the plans. She was scared by the two men fighting, so she hides behind Viper so that she can be safe.

"You two! Enough!" Viper yelled.

Mason and Harper stopped fighting, while Viper was reading the plans with Flare and Saphira. Harper then grabbed a small rock and threw it at Mason's arm, Mason looked at Harper whistling and looking up at the sky. Mason listened to Flare and Saphira's plans while Harper picks up another rock and threw it at Mason's arm again, Mason looked at Harper again and he saw him scratching his head. Mason continues listening while Harper threw a big Rock at Mason's arm, not too big. Mason got angry and he tackled Harper with his Rhino rage, which Viper calls it. Mason had enough of Harper, he wished that he was dead again but this time he doesn't come back. Harper wished that he killed Mason when he came to Sonic's dimension years ago, but he didn't want to end up being shot by Viper and his group because it would be betrayal. As the two fought, Viper puts an end to the fight.

"I had enough with you two! I'm going to keep you guys handcuffed to a fence whether you like it or not!" Viper yelled.

"Mason started it!" Harper yelled.

"Don't act like a child!" Tails yelled.

"Don't get involved Tails." Viper said.

"Shut up Mutated Fox Boy!" Harper yelled.

Tails was angry, he was going to put an end to Harper, but Viper tells him to stand down.

"Leave him alone!" Blaze yelled at Harper.

"Get out of here, Bitch!" Harper yelled in anger.

Harper had a steamed temper, but Viper, he had enough with Harper. Mason kept his mouth shut and he asked Viper if he can help out with anything.

"Handcuff Harper outside of the wall, he deserves a time out." Viper said.

"Yes Sir." Mason replied.

Mason got his handcuffs and he tried to handcuff Harper, but instead Harper dodged Mason's handcuffs and he then punches him in the face. Mason fell and he almost landed on Flare and Saphira, so then Viper uses Silver's Tranquilizer gun and uses Silver's sleeping darts and he then loads the gun and shoots at Harper.

"You... Traitor..." Harper unable to finish his sentence and falls asleep.

Mason got up and he then brings Harper to the outside wall and ties him up to the fence post. So Viper decides that when he gets home, Harper will be put in Custody for disobedience and fighting his own squad members.

"He called me a..." Blaze was in tears, she was in pain.

Lots of girls called Blaze a bitch back in Quincy, she was bullied and her parents wouldn't do anything to help her because they're always been tired. Tails was bullied the same way, he was being called mutated because of his second tail.

"Its okay Blaze, don't listen to what he said." Tails said.

"I'm so sorry, Harper can be a little of a bully and a jerk." Viper said.

"Its okay. What are you going to do with him?" Tails asked.

"It won't matter, we will give him a good punishment." Viper said.

Tails and Blaze headed in their house as Viper and the group kept on working on the teleportation device, this teleportation device doesn't require the parts like before, this time it will be easier.

"Dad said told me that you were a hero back in his dimension, is it true?" Flare asked.

"Sure was, but I will talk about the rest of the story if we get back to your dad's house." Viper said.

"Okay." Flare said.

Hours past throughout the day, it was then 6:30pm, Tails was reading a book on how to build different types of mods on weapons. Blaze came in the room with a t shirt and underwear on, she was ready to sleep with Tails for the night.

"Are you sure that your parents allowed you to keep me over for the night?" Tails asked.

"Of course, after coming back here and making me happy again was the best option. I can't wait to sleep with you just like we were kids." Blaze said.

"Yeah, hey Blaze?" Tails asked.

"Yea?" Blaze answered.

"While your parents aren't around, want to have some fun?" Tails asked with a smile on his face.

"I know where this is going, yes!" Blaze answered.

Viper was on his bed ready to sleep, but then Flare and Saphira came in scared. They were scared of the dark because of the mutated monsters. If a child's parents or siblings tells you if there is a monster in your closet, then imagine the animals being mutated by the radiation in your closet, yeah that is much more scary. Viper turned on a lantern and he then put it on a coffee table and let the light go on, Flare and Saphira aren't afraid of the dark back in their dimension, but the new mutated animals took the whole monsters thing to the next level. Viper left the room and so Flare and Saphira went to sleep, Mason came in and told Viper that Mario, Luigi and Draco set up a new prison cell up for Harper. As Viper went to get Harper outside where Mason tied him up, he was still asleep. Harper was then put in the Prison cell and so Mason went up to tell Viper.

"That whole fight between me and Harper..."

"I know, Harper started the fight. I will have to tell you this, Harper is becoming a real a* today, and I'm glad he's in that prison cell." Viper said.

"Yeah, thanks for being on my side." Mason said.

"No problem. And sorry about that family is more important than friendship." Viper said.

"Its okay Viper, but my family treated me like shit when I turned five years old, and so the years passed, when I joined the military, my family were proud of me. And as soon I lost them, I was glad to have you and the rest of the group helping me out." Mason said.

"No problem, let's get some rest yea?" Viper asked

Mason nodded and he then went to bed.

Chapter 16: Viper's Weird Visions

The group gathered some components from the tool box and workshop, they built the machine for weeks. Flare and Saphira are starting to miss their mom and dad, but Mason keeps telling them that we will be there soon, we have a long way to go. Flare and Saphira hugged Mason, Viper watched them bond like friends, he hasn't worked on the machine throughout the weeks, he was starting to think, what will his world look like now? Before asking anymore questions, Tails came over.

"You alright?" Tails asked.

"Yea, it's just something you won't be able to understand." Viper said.

"You can tell me, I will keep it a secret." Tails said.

"No, it's personal Tails. I don't want to get with the details right now." Viper said.

"Not even one?" Tails asked.

"Ok, I'm starting to see weird visions, in my own dimension." Viper said.

"Your from another dimension?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I'm from another dimension. A world full of bloodshed, a war keeps going and it never stops. The enemy never surrendered, a member keeps stepping up to be a new leader. Me, I was in a special forces before joining the Australian Army, my team was a advanced military service. We fought the enemy for years and so we still fight, the reason why I'm telling you all this is that I haven't been in my dimension for almost nine years, and so I'm starting to feel that my family forgotten about me." Viper explained.

"So is this the reason why these two kids came here?" Tails asked.

"Tails, this maybe hard for you to believe, but these two kids are actually your kids." Viper said nervously.

"My, my kids?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Well, kids from another version of you." Viper said.

"Wait, there's a double? Of me? And Blaze too?" Tails asked.

"Yep, don't get the idea though." Viper said.

"What is my other version of me and Blaze's world look like?" Tails asked.

"Not destroyed, the world is in perfect shape." Viper said.

"Can I please stay in that dimension instead?" Tails asked.

"No! I mean, you might ruin some part of the space time continuum, I don't want it to destroyed if you change history." Viper said.

"Ok, I guess that means me and Blaze will live in a world of..." Tails was unable to finish.

"Don't you dare, Tails. A lot of people do that kind of thing so I can fall for it." Viper said.

"Hey Viper?" Harper asked.

"What?" Viper answered.

"Are you going to let me out of here?" Harper asked while shaking the chains on the wall.

"I will let you out, if you get along with Mason." Viper said.

"Your driving a hard bargain, I won't get along with him." Harper said.

"Then stay in there." Viper said.

Viper and Tails walked away from Harper while Mason was walking by, whistling. Harper starred at Mason as he tried to get his attention.

"Hey! Mason!" Harper yelled.

Mason ignored Harper and so he walked away from him as far as he can.

"Ugh, you bastard!" Harper said.

Flare was taking a nap on the bed that Viper assigned him and Saphira to sleep in, Saphira went to Flare and so she patted on his head.

"A good brother, you are." Saphira said as she smiles.

"Are you supposed to be in here, Saphira?" Viper asked.

"I was just giving him a pat on the head." Saphira said.

"While he's asleep?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I do that whenever he takes a nap." Saphira said.

"You two seem to really bond, alot." Viper said.

"After you left since eight years ago, we always have been waiting for you, but instead we got different babysitters that we really didn't like. You were always here for us, protect mom and dad and even us, you were like a guardian." Saphira said.

"Thanks for telling me this, I never forgotten about you and Flare as me and my team left your dimension, I kept you two in my mind when will I ever see you two again. But instead, we ended up in this universe, the Fallout Universe." Viper said.

"So what is the Fallout?" Saphira asked.

"Well, let's talk about it another time." Viper said.

"Okay." Saphira said.

The two walked out of Flare's room and they continue to work on the project, Flare was starting to have a nightmare because of this universe. The mutated animals, evil factions, and radiation storms, they were giving Flare the worst nightmare of his life. He then woke up finding himself alone, in his room where Saphira slept on the other side of the room, she was not there. Flare looked out the window and he then saw a vision of a mutated scorpion attacking Viper, then the vision stopped, he was experiencing some hallucinations.

"What is wrong with me? What am I seeing?" Flare asked himself.

Flare then headed downstairs to find his sister, he saw Viper still standing, he was losing his mind. Viper turned around and saw Flare, terrified.

"Are you okay, Flare?" Viper asked.

Flare shook his head side to side, he was about start crying.

"Flare? You okay?" Saphira asked.

"No, I'm not okay." Flare said.

"Its okay, I'm here." Saphira said as she hugged Flare.

Then Saphira took Flare back to his room so he can calm down, while Viper and his group continued their teleportation device.

Chapter 17: Tails Proposal

As Viper and his group worked very hard on the teleportation device, a caravan from Bunker Hill came in. There were three guards, two boys and one girl. They looked very serious with their job, the whole point of being serious is that anyone or anything is out there trying to kill the caravan and the guards. So it's they're job on defending the caravan and themselves. The group went up to the caravan and the guards gave them supplies and ammunition, they even gave them beer, but not for Flare and Saphira. They are underage, they can't drink under the influence of alcohol until they are 21. So instead, the guards gave the purified water to Flare and Saphira so they have enough energy to keep on building. Viper seemed a little nervous about Flare, he was terrified a few minutes ago and now he is feeling better. He went to Blaze to ask her something.

"Hey Blaze, can you do me a favor?" Viper asked.

"Certainly, what do you need?" Blaze asked.

"Those two kids right there, Flare and Saphira, make sure they don't drink any alcohol. Otherwise, I will be mad at them." Viper said.

"Alright, but the two kids have the same colors as me and Tails. Any idea you know why?" Blaze asked.

"Talk to Tails, but right now keep them two away from the alcohol. Yes?" Viper asked.

"Yes, ok. I won't let them near the alcohol." Blaze said.

Viper went back to work and so Blaze watched Flare and Saphira working extra hard on the machine, she then saw Tails holding something in his hand. Blaze was curious, she wants to know what Tails is up to. Tails was holding something in his hand, it was a diamond engagement ring, we'll two of them. He wants to propose to Blaze since all this time she wanted to be with Tails her whole life, since the world became a wasteland and now it's more dangerous out there. Viper's neighborhood and some other places are safe to be at, including the big Green jewel, Diamond City. The Boston baseball field now turned into a major settlement with lots of people, built houses, security, and stores. Tails has been to Diamond City, but he never told Blaze about any of his adventures because all Blaze was doing is that she let Tails bang her and she kept taking him out somewhere quiet to have a peaceful talk. Viper then noticed Tails holding two diamond engagement rings, Tails jumped in fear and threw the rings up in the air. As he landed back on the ground, he caught the two rings and he questioned Viper.

"What were you doing sneaking around for?"

"I know what those rings are for." Viper said.

Tails blushed, he was starting to get nervous.

"Oh yeah? What are they for?" Tails asked.

"You want to marry..." Viper was unable to finish his answer when Tails told him to be quiet.

"Its true, okay. What do you want, a medal?" Tails asked.

"Calm down, Tails." Viper said.

"Okay, you don't tell Blaze about this. You tell her, then I will-" Tails was unable to finish his sentence when Viper had his plasma sniper rifle out.

"Tails, you gave me your word. I won't tell. When are you going to propose?" Viper asked.

"*Sigh* I'm nervous, I want to propose to Blaze at the right moment, but I don't know when." Tails said feeling bad for himself.

"Don't worry, I can help. My friend, Rodriguez knows how to put a nice romance on together." Viper said.

"Ok, how are you and Rodriguez are going to set up the Romance for me and Blaze?" Tails asked.

"A new way, a campfire with a bucket of wine." Viper said.

"Really? That's it?" Tails asked.

"Nope, there will be a meteor shower and a gift for Blaze, so I will need you to use the gift that Rodriguez got for Blaze. You will need to pretend that you got it for her." Viper said.

"Hmm, sounds really romantic." Tails said.

"Yeah, before me and my girlfriend got together we had the same romantic spot, but it escalated quickly. My girlfriend was shot right between the two eyes and I was shot in the back. And I was still able to walk." Viper said.

"Did you find the killer?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I did the same thing to him, shot his girlfriend right between the two eyes and shot the guy in the back. He ended in jail while I had to pay charges due to murder on a civilian, all because of him ruining my relationship with my girlfriend." Viper said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Tails apologized.

"It don't matter anymore, anyway let's get your proposal into action." Viper said.

It was almost midnight, Tails and Blaze were both walking outside and they were talking about their day.

"Blaze, is there any chance you want to have any kids?" Tails asked while he is blushing.

"I'm not ready, Tails. I want more time with you so we could do something private." Blaze said.

Viper was hiding in a bush, he heard what Blaze just said and he said in his head.

"Ugh, please, shut up. No more sex, please."

Tails was then ready to show Blaze the big surprise that he wanted to show her, with no one around except for Viper and Rodriguez blending in with the environment, Tails showed Blaze the big surprise.

"Ta da!" Tails said in excitement.

"Tails, did you do this?" Blaze asked.

"Sure did, I even got you a gift." Tails said.

Tails got the box with a ribbon on it and gave it to Blaze. Blaze opened the gift and turned out to be a perfectly good red rose, she was happy. Tails got some whiskey and so Blaze decided to share some of the whiskey. Viper and Rodriguez were starting to heat up, it was getting hot in the forest. So then Viper and Rodriguez headed back to their neighborhood leaving Tails and Blaze alone.

"Blaze?" Tails asked.

"Tails?" Blaze answered.

"We have been together for a while, and so I'm just going to ask you." Tails said.

"Okay, tell me." Blaze said.

"Blaze, will you marry me?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails, I would like to." Blaze said calm.

For some weird reason, Blaze was supposed to be surprised and excited but she is quiet. Tails was confused and worried, he's afraid that Blaze wasn't really going to marry him. But instead, the part that Viper and Rodriguez leaving because of the heat, that is why.

"Hey Tails, why don't you spray some of that whiskey onto my Breasts? Huh?" Blaze asked.

"Ok, Blaze." Tails said as he took his clothes off.

Viper at his HQ, was getting a Heat signature near Tails and Blaze's spot, it then turned out to be Phillips burning some trees down since he got nothing else to do.

"Well, with me away from Viper and his group, what now?" Phillips asked himself.

"Ok, I guess I found Phillips." Viper said with a confused face.

Chapter 18: Argument

As the trees were burning, Tails and Blaze were both in heat. Viper may have a feeling that the spot he and Rodriguez picked out was probably a bad idea, so then he and Rodriguez decided to check how the fire started and why. While Tails and Blaze are having a romantic moment, Phillips went to check on his supplies bag so he can have a beer. Viper and Rodriguez were both running with a bucket of irradiated water to put the fire out on the tree, there was more water nearby so in case that two buckets of water wouldn't do the trick. As Viper and Rodriguez tried to put the water out, then Johnson and Mason came in to assist them. They tried bucket after bucket, splash after splash, the fire kept on going and so Viper and his group were unable to put it out. But then, Phillips came in with a fire extinguisher so he can put the fire out himself. As Philips got rid of the fire, Viper tries to talk to him.

"Philips said?"

"What do you want now, Viper? I hope you didn't come here looking for me." Philips said.

"Actually, I wanted to put out the fire because Tails and Blaze almost got hurt." Viper said.

"What? Are they alright?" Philips asked.

"Yea they're fine, they're having a private thing going." Viper said.

"Sex?" Philips asked.

"You know them two very well." Viper said.

"You are disgusted by sex. Is that why you are virgin?" Philips asked while he starting to giggle.

Everyone in Viper's group were laughing very hard since that Viper never had sex in his life, he is only 32. Viper was embarrassed, even though he didn't want to do that kind of stuff with other women, he rather stays on task and work.

"Haha, very funny Philips. When we get back home, you can tell that all you want with your friends when you retire." Viper said.

"I'm not coming back home. Jordan is dead, and so I will be dead here and we will both rest easily." Philips said.

"But he isn't dead." Rodriguez said.

"Rodriguez, he is gone forever." Philips said.

"He's gone in this dimension, but not in Sonic's dimension." Mason said.

"Are you guys on crack or some other drug?" Philips asked.

"He isn't dead, Philips. Flare and Saphira, Tails and Blaze's children from Sonic's world came here to help us get back home to their dimension. They said that their parents and them saw Jordan and Philips standing at the door telling them that they were in the wrong universe." Viper explained.

"You guys are finally on my side, let's kill Viper so he can understand what losing a friend means." Philips said.

The group was speechless, Philips completely misunderstood.

"No! Not kill Viper, Jordan is still alive!" Mason yelled out.

Philips was confused, he was thinking that his friends are completely stupid. He wasn't going to stand there for another few hours, he was about to walk away. But then Viper had no other choice, he hit Philips in the head hard until he is knocked out. Mason and Rodriguez picked him up so that they can bring him back to the settlement so he can't try to run, while Tails and Blaze are still doing their thing. Viper thinked it was best to stay to out of their way, so he headed back to the neighborhood he lived in. As the group headed inside, Mason tied up Philips in his prison cell so he can't try to run or kill anybody. Viper went to find Flare and Saphira so they can continue to build the teleportation device, but they were not in their home. Tails and Blaze were finished with their sexual romance as they start to get their clothes on and they both headed back to the settlement. Flare and Saphira were found playing with a kickball, they were playing football, or soccer.

"Its your turn to be goalie, Saphira." Flare said.

"Why? I'm not good being the goalie." Saphira said.

"Just try your best." Flare said.

"I know you two are having a wonderful time playing soccer, but it is time to get back to work." Viper said.

"Aww, but we want to play." Flare whined.

"You two want to head back home to be with your mom or dad?" Viper asked.

"Yes." Saphira said.

"Then let's get back to work, we need to get this done." Viper said.

The two were mad at Viper because they don't get to play for once a while, but they will get over it once the teleportation device is finished and that they will all return back home with their parents.

"Tails, I'm starting to fall asleep." Blaze said.

"Its okay, Blaze. We're here, home." Tails said happily.

As Tails opened the door, Blaze's parents have been waiting for too long for Blaze to come home. They were not happy with Tails, they are starting to think that Blaze dating Tails has gone too far. But before they do anything, Blaze wakes up.

"Mom! Dad! I'm glad you two are awake!" Blaze said.

"Well were glad to see you here, about a few hours late! It's almost 3am!" Blaze's father yelled.

"I'm sorry, dad. We didn't know what time it was. Me and Tails had the most romantic date ever." Blaze said.

"Well me and your mother are going to say that this is your final date with Tails." Blaze's father said.

"Final? What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"You had been banging our daughter a few times and now you two are underage drinking! You are forbidden to date our daughter! And if I were ever see you talking to her again, we want you out of this settlement!" Her father said.

"Well you can't, your not my parents, I'm the leader of this neighborhood and I proposed to Blaze. So there is nothing you can do about it!" Tails said angrily.

"You proposed to our daughter, huh? There won't be a wedding, we are moving to Diamond City and Blaze is coming with us! And if we ever find you in Diamond City, we will call security." Blaze's mother said.

Blaze was shocked, hearing that her parents are moving out of the neighborhood with her away from Tails, it's going to be another break up once again.

"You can't do this, me and Tails are so close!" Blaze said.

Then a portal opened up, Jordan and Briggs fell out the portal. Tails was shocked to see Jordan alive again, or that he was hallucinating. Blaze's parents were shocked as well, it was the guy who rescued them back when the Gunners were attacked by him.

"I can't believe it! You are still alive!" Blaze's father said.

"Yeah, I came back here to find my pal, Philips." Jordan said.

"Can you please help us?" Blaze's mother asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Jordan asked.

"Get Tails out of our house please? He has disrespect our rules to our little girl." Blaze's mother said.

"Woah, hang on! I never disrespect your rules! You have to let Blaze do what she wants to do in her life!" Tails said angrily.

"Ok, I had enough of your talk! Get out of here before I pepper spray you!" Blaze's mother said.

"Woah! Hang on just a minute! Did you just threatened Tails? I will tell Viper that you have broken rule 23! If a person or group threatened other people, they will have to be put in a jail cell for about three days." Jordan said.

"We never heard anything about rules!" Blaze's father said.

"Well Viper did went over the rules just as everyone got here, mom." Blaze said.

"Yeah, he did went over the rules when he brought all the settlers and when two came here." Tails said.

"Shut up, you!" Blaze's mother said.

"Hey! Don't you dare yell at Tails! He defend the neighborhood with us, he was gunned down and he Jordan sacrificed himself to save Tails. Now Jordan is back, he wants you to respect him or you two will be exiled by this Fox!" Briggs yelled.

"Fine, we will be in Diamond City, without Blaze." Blaze's mother said.

"Mom, Dad, you can't leave! You two just got here!" Blaze said with a tear coming from her eye.

"You want to be with your boyfriend or husband? Fine, you stay and we leave." Blaze's mother said.

"I'll pay you 3000 caps if you stay with your daughter for a few more years." Jordan said.

"Ugh, you bastard. Fine, we stay here longer unless no more being late, sex and underage drinking." Blaze's father said.

"Come on Tails, let's get out of here before they changed their mind." Briggs said as he ran outside.

Viper and his group were still working on the teleportation device while Flare and Saphira are asleep, Viper then saw Jordan and Briggs running over here.

"Jordan?" Viper said in surprise.

"Viper! I'm alive!" Jordan said out loud.

The group ran towards to Jordan and Briggs and they hugged each other, it was a happy reunion of squad mates. The group were happy again, and so they get back to work.

Chapter 19: Building the Device Again

As Viper and the group worked hard on the teleportation device, Jordan was drinking a soda from the bar stand. He was sweaty, dirty, and covered in blood for some weird reason. Viper was opening a bottle of purified water and he drinked half of the bottle and dumped the rest of the purified water on his head because the weather was sunny and it was extremely hot. Mason gets the feeling that Blaze gets in heat by a hot day or something else that is hot, is that why she wanted Tails to do her while he was proposing to Blaze when one of the trees went on fire? It remained as a mystery, but soon he will never find out. Rodriguez was in Harper's jail cell waiting for him to wake up, he said a word or has not moved a inch. Harper then wakes up and he saw Rodriguez sitting on a chair and starring right at him.

"Can I get out now, please?" Harper asked.

"Are you going to get along with Mason?" Rodriguez asked.

"Never. Why can't you let me out?" Harper asked.

"Because I'm sick of you fighting with Mason all the time, it's time for that you stop acting like a child." Rodriguez said.

"In that case, can you please bring me some food?" Harper asked.

"Mason is getting some food for you, be nice to get out or be mean and stay in here for longer." Rodriguez said.

"Ugh, fine!" Harper said.

"Mason! Bring Harper's food over here!" Rodriguez yelled.

"Geez, don't yell. I was only five feet away from you guys. Anyway, here you go Harper, cooked Radscorpion meat with a side of soda, Nuka Cherry." Mason said.

"I love Nuka Cherry, although it gave me some radiation poisoning." Harper said.

"Because you drinked too much." Mason said.

"Makes sense." Harper said.

"I hope you have been waiting for a meal like this." Mason said.

"Yeah, haven't eaten in 12 hours." Harper said.

"Good to see you two getting along." Rodriguez said.

Harper was unable to eat with his right hand being chained onto a wall, Mason got the keys from Rodriguez's pocket and freed Harper's right hand. While Viper and Jordan were watching Harper getting along with Mason, they went to wake up Flare and Saphira so they can finish the teleportation device. As Viper walked in Flare and Saphira's room, he found Flare on the floor, terrified. Viper was worried that he another nightmare, Flare saw Viper and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong Flare? Another nightmare?" Viper asked.

"It was scary, I saw a monster coming out of a sewer, bad guys trying to get me, and even giant scorpions came out of the ground. I was terrified and Saphira is not in her bed." Flare said with tears in his eyes.

Viper noticed that Saphira is not in her bed, he then heard a door open and then Flare hides behind Viper so that whatever it was that opened the door, it's either a giant scorpion, monster or a group of bad guys. But then as the shadow got closer, it turned out to be Saphira, she had to use the bathroom outside in the outhouse.

"Its just your sister, Saphira. Flare you can stop hiding." Viper said.

Flare then stepped out behind of Viper and then Viper went back downstairs to get Flare and Saphira's breakfast, Saphira was wide awake and then she smelled something stinky. It was either that Flare farted or he could have peed himself. Sure enough, he did. Flare was embarrassed, he didn't bring any spare underwear with him, so he decided that he should stay in the outhouse until the wet stain is dried. Saphira felt bad for Flare, she went downstairs to find Viper and see if there was anything he can do to help Flare find new underpants. Viper came back to give Flare and Saphira their breakfast, Saphira told Viper what happened with Flare. Viper said there is nothing he can do to help, if we can finish the teleportation device then your brother can get himself a new pair of underpants.

"He is going to be in the outhouse all day, without him we won't get the teleportation device finished on time. He won't come out if I asked him too." Saphira said.

"Well i will see if I can get him out before anyone will start yelling at him if he is in there for about I don't know how long." Viper said.

"Thanks, get him inside of the house and make sure he doesn't leave the house." Saphira said.

"I think he's afraid of the outside world because of the mutated monsters and bad factions." Viper said.

"I'm just hoping that he doesn't leave the house." Saphira said worriedly.

"He won't, after the nightmares he had, he won't set a foot outside." Viper said.

"Hey, who is in there!?" Mario yelled.

"Come on, we need to use the bathroom really bad." Luigi yelled.

"I should have build more outhouses." Viper said.

Viper went to the only outhouse to get Flare out and get him back to the house. As he got there, the settlers were complaining that they have to use the bathroom and they have been waiting for minutes for someone to get out the outhouse.

"Flare? Buddy? You in there?" Viper asked with the left side of his head on the door.

"Leave me alone." Flare said sadly.

"Come out, I'm here to take you back to the house." Viper said.

"Just leave me alone!" Flare yelled.

"Flare, one more time, come out or I will tell your parents how badly you are behaving." Viper said.

"Ok! I will come out." Flare said.

"What is going on?" Jordan asked.

"You, Johnson and Mason build three outhouses each, people are complaining that there's not enough bathrooms to do their privacy." Viper said.

"You got it." Jordan said.

Jordan ran to get Johnson and Mason so that they can build new outhouses, while Viper takes Flare back home. Saphira went out to find any flowers outside of the settlement with Tails and Blaze, she wasn't able to find any.

"You have a job, Miles. Protect Saphira from our different selves from another dimension." Blaze said.

"Don't worry, Blaze. But I got this weird feeling with Jordan's blood inside of me." Tails said.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know." Tails said.

"Maybe when she isn't looking, I can-"

"Blaze, not when she's not around us." Tails said.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Tails. It's so hot out here." Blaze said.

"Its okay, but what if your parents see us?" Tails asked worriedly.

"They won't know, we just have to make sure they are asleep." Blaze said.

"Well, okay. Let's keep following-" Tails was unable to finish his sentence when Saphira was standing right in front of him and Blaze, holding a Hub flower.

"Found one." Saphira said.

"Okay, let's go back." Blaze said.

Viper and the group were finishing up the teleportation device, Saphira came to check out the machine just in case it won't malfunction or blow up.

"Its done, nothing will go wrong." Saphira said.

The group fell asleep on the ground, they haven't slept in 24 hours.

"I guess they need their beauty sleep." Saphira said.

"Come on Tails. I have something to show you." Blaze said.

"Okay Blaze, I'm coming." Tails said.

Blaze led Tails to a secret bunker with a waterfall and it has a seats in a hole like a hot tub. Blaze has a key in her pocket and she then took Tails downstairs and showed him a pool table with glass as a floor with water under it, workbenches, power armor station, lots of supplies and two beds.

"Its amazing, where did you find this place?" Tails asked.

"When you ran away, I was out looking for you and then I found a tent with a dead corpse. He had a basket full of goodies, duffel bag with more goodies and a pistol with ammo. But then I found this key on him and so I went to check it out the place but I wanted you to see it first." Blaze said.

Tails was near a bed and he was surprised to see all the pre-war items on the shelves.

"I'm glad you found this place." Tails said.

"I'm glad too, now lay down sexy." Blaze said with no clothes on.

"I think this heat is effecting Blaze too much." Tails thought as he layed down on the bed.

Back at the settlement, Viper then woke up when Saphira and Flare are waiting to have dinner. Everyone got food from the bar and restaurant stand, while everyone went back to sleep. Blaze's parents were awake waiting for Tails to bring Blaze home, they were late again. So they decided to pack up and leave the settlement without anyone knowing. They opened the gates and closed it and they start to head out to Diamond City, they brought some food and drinks as they were on the way there.

Final Chapter: Back to Tails Dimension

The sun was rising from the sky, inside the bunker that Tails and Blaze were in last night woke up and they seem to realize that they have overslept the night here underground in Blaze's secret bunker. Tails was worried that Blaze's parents are going to move out, so he then got up and got his wetsuit and armor on and told Blaze to wake up and tell her parents that we overslept the night. As Blaze got her clothes on, she and Tails ran upstairs and they opened the door and so they left the bunker. They made it back to the house but Tails was nervous that her parents are going to yell at him just like last time, Blaze opened the door and she finds that her parents weren't in the living room. She thought maybe they're asleep, Tails opened the door and saw the bed was not made and Blaze's parents were not there either. Blaze had another thought, maybe they are outside eating their food. Tails and Blaze went outside to find Blaze's parents but there was no sign of them, nowhere to be found. Tails found Viper's squad mates sleeping on the ground, he woke up Mason.

"Huh, mom? Is that you?" Mason asked.

"No, it's Tails." Tails said.

"Oh hey Tails! What's up?" Mason said.

"Have you seen Blaze's parents?" Tails asked.

"No, I fell asleep on the ground for I don't know how long." Mason answered.

"Why did you and the guys sleep on the ground?" Tails asked.

"We finally finished the teleportation device, we didn't sleep for hours." Mason said.

"Makes sense." Tails said.

"Why? What happened?" Mason asked.

"Blaze's parents have disappeared, they are not in the house or outside." Tails said.

"Disappeared? Huh?" Mason asked.

"Yes, they are not here!" Tails said.

"Alright I will get Viper and wake up the rest of the guys." Mason said.

Viper was sleeping in the house where Flare and Saphira are sleeping in, he was sleeping in his sleeping bag near Flare's bed incase he had another nightmare. Mason came in the room to tell Flare and Saphira that the trip back home will have to wait since Blaze's parents had disappeared. But then he realized that Viper was sleeping on the floor, so he woke him up by shaking him.

"Viper, wake up!" Mason said as he shake him.

"What, Mason?" Viper woked up and seeing Mason worried.

"Blaze's parents have disappeared. We need to find them." Mason said.

"Okay! Let's get the group to wake up and head out." Viper said.

"What about them?" Mason asked.

"You will watch them, as I get the guys to wake up and head out." Viper said.

"Okay." Mason said.

Viper gets up and heads downstairs to the outside of the house and wake up Jordan and and his squad mates.

"Jordan wake up!" Viper yelled.

"What?" Jordan asked while he is yawning.

"We need to find Blaze's parents, they have disappeared!" Viper said.

"Okay fine." Jordan said.

Blaze went to find Tails and she was worried that her parents are long gone, she is afraid they might be dead. She then finds Tails waking up the rest of the Viper's group, she was scared.

"Tails! Did you tell Viper?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, we'll first Mason then he went to tell Viper." Tails said.

"Good enough." Blaze said.

"They are going to find them." Tails said.

"Oh thank god! I hope they are okay." Blaze said with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay, Blaze." Tails said as he hugged her with his affectionate.

Viper and the group headed out, now Harper was freed by Mason. They started to get along, but Viper told them to stay on task. As they traveled miles away from the neighborhood, they made it to a bridge and there was a crashed boat full of Raiders. The group sneakily past the Army of Raiders and they then ran towards the end of the bridge, they found Blaze's parents. As they ran towards her parents, an ambush has happened. Super Mutants and Mutant Hounds attacked both Blaze's parents and Diamond City's security, Viper and his group got to cover but Mason and Harper tried to defend Blaze's parents. They were too late, Blaze's mother was shot in the chest and was distenegrated and Blaze's father was attacked by a Mutant Hound. Viper and the group watched the Blaze's parents die in action, then Viper's heart was pounding faster, his eyes turned from blue to red and then he dropped his gun and he took Briggs gatling laser then he ran at the group of Super Mutants, yelling in anger. He mowed the Super Mutants like grass, one was holding a mini nuke and it was activated, it was running towards Viper but Viper shot the Super Mutants head off and he then dropped the mini nuke but it didn't explode. Viper then shot the Legendary Butcher Super Mutant and he then took out his explosive minigun out and opens fire, Viper dodged the explosive 5mm rounds and he then took cover. The Butcher went close to find him, he was in a corner and so the Butcher spinned the barrels on his minigun and as he went to the corner, Viper was gone.

"Hey! You disappeared, no fair!" The butcher Super Mutant said out loud.

As the Butcher Super Mutant scratched his head, Viper from the ceiling jumped on top of the Butcher and then the butcher fell out the building. About 20ft. off the ground, the Butcher died but Viper's was crushed.

"Ugh! My Right Arm!" Viper yelled.

The robot arm from the hospital in Sonic's dimension when Viper was torn to bits, the arm then started to spark and rips right off. Viper's group came to help, Viper only has a robotic left arm and robotic legs left. Viper's eyes changed from red to blue and his heart started to pound at its normal rate. Viper and his group headed back to the neighborhood to tell Blaze the bad news. As they returned, Blaze and Tails were standing with Flare and Saphira, Blaze was in tears and Tails, Flare and Saphira were in shock that Viper's right arm is gone.

"Did you find my parents?" Blaze asked.

"We found your parents but they didn't make it out alive." Viper said with a sad face.

"Where's your arm?" Tails asked.

"Gone, forever." Viper said.

"Mom and dad are gone." Blaze said in tears.

"I'm sorry, Blaze. They almost made it to Diamond City but they were ambushed by Super Mutants. All I can say is that they told me that they love you." Viper said.

Tails hugged Blaze and they headed back to the house but Viper stopped him.

"Name of Town?" Viper asked. (Forgot name of town from previous chapter.)

"Viperson. To remember you." Tails said.

"Okay, thank you. Let's get out of here." Viper said.

The group went to the teleportation device and started it up and so Flare and Saphira set up the world they are heading to and then ZAP! They were gone.

"Goodbye, Thank you, Viper." Tails said.

The End


End file.
